I've been waiting so long
by Shiva6
Summary: Nuriko möchte den Palast verlassen, weil er sein Leben dort nicht mehr erträgt
1. Weeping

Dieser Schmerz. Dieser Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Es ist unerträglich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sterben. Warum kann er mich nicht lieben ? Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören, ihn zu lieben ?  
  
Heiße Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, ich spüre, wie sich mein Körper zusammenzieht. Leise schluchze ich auf. Es ist einfach nicht fair. Hier bin ich, allein in meinem Zimmer und kann nicht aufhören, zu weinen. Weil ich ihn zu sehr liebe und nichts dagegen tun kann...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nuriko ? Kann ich reinkommen ?"  
  
Miaka hüpfte vor der Tür auf und ab, klopfte ab und zu gegen das dunkle Holz. Ein leises Wimmern antwortete ihr und sie blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
"Nuriko ? Alles in Ordnung ?"  
  
". Ja, Miaka. Ich bin nur. etwas müde. Komm später wieder, ja ?", kam die gebrochene Antwort.  
  
Unsicher schwieg Miaka. Nuriko klang fast so, als würde er weinen.  
  
". Nuriko ? Was hast du ?"  
  
Wieder dauerte es eine Weile, bis der junge Mann antwortete.  
  
"Nichts, Miaka. Nur. müde."  
  
Nachdenklich starrte Miaka auf die Tür, unentschlossen, ob sie unerlaubt eintreten sollte oder nicht. Nuriko klang wirklich nicht gut. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern.  
  
". Okay, Nuri-chan. Ich komme später wieder ! Bis dann !", rief sie beunruhigt, dann ging sie langsam von der Tür fort, schlich regelrecht durch die dunklen Gänge.  
  
In seinem Zimmer seufzte Nuriko leise, wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm rotgeweinte, angeschwollene Augen, eine fahle Haut und strähniges Haar. Seine Unterlippe zitterte, weil er des Weinens noch immer nicht Herr geworden war. Niemand durfte ihn so sehen. Sie würden sofort wissen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war. Miaka würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen. Zum vierten Mal an diesem Morgen ging er in sein Badezimmer und wusch sich sein Gesicht, versuchte die Tränenspuren fortzuwaschen. Es wunderte ihn, dass er überhaupt noch weinen konnte. Doch jedes mal, wenn er daran dachte, dass Hotohori-sama ihn nicht liebte, stieg die Trauer und der Schmerz erneut in ihm auf und er könnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.  
  
Mit einem leichten Erschauern spritzte er sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Er musste sich auf Miakas Rückkehr vorbereiten, denn das laute Mädchen würde sich sicher nicht ein zweites Mal fortschicken lassen. Mit wackligen Beinen ging er zurück in sein Zimmer, setzte sich vor den Kommodenspiegel und seufzte wieder. Während er sein Gesicht vorsichtig abtupfte, überlegte er, wie viel Make up er wohl benutzen musste, um zu verstecken, wie lange er geweint hatte. Aber trotzdem würden seine Augen geschwollen sein.  
  
"Du siehst jämmerlich aus, Nuriko.", wisperte er seinem Spiegelbild zu.  
  
Früher war es ihm leichter gefallen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Was hatte sich wohl geändert ?  
  
Erschöpft stand er auf, ging langsam zum Schrank. Achtlos zog er ein seidenes Gewand hervor. Es war nicht sein Bestes, aber es war ja nicht gerade so, dass Hotohori ihn bemerken würde, völlig egal, was er trug. Gedankenversunken schlüpfte er in die dünnen Stoffe, schaute durch die halbverschlossenen Vorhänge nach draußen. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln entdeckte er Tasuki, der in der Sonne schlief. Der Junge konnte froh sein, dass ihn die Wachen noch nicht entdeckt hatten, denn auch als Suzaku Seishi war ihm der Zutritt in den Haremsgarten nicht gestattet. Besser er weckte ihn, bevor das passierte.  
  
Eilig band er sich die Haare zu einem flüchtigen Pferdeschwanz, dann eilte er hinaus in den Garten.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tasuki !! Tasuki !!", flüsterte Nuriko drängend, stupste den offensichtlich Betrunkenen immer wieder an.  
  
Tasuki grummelte nur leise, versuchte schlaftrunken von den boshaften Fingern wegzukommen.  
  
"Wach auf, Tasuki ! Du bist im Haremsgarten !",zischte Nuriko.  
  
"Gnaaah, was zur Hölle. ?!", knurrte der Bandit.  
  
Unwillig blinzelte Tasuki, sah in das nervöse Gesicht Nurikos.  
  
"Nuriko, was zur Hölle machst du in meinem Zimmer ? Ich dachte, du stehst auf den verdammten Kaiser ?!"  
  
Nuriko starrte ihn wütend an, zog ihm am Kragen hoch.  
  
"Du bist im Haremsgarten, Baka ! Verschwinde endlich, du betrunkener Dummkopf, bevor dich jemand sieht !", fauchte Nuriko ärgerlich.  
  
Tasuki sah sich verblüfft um, dann sah er wieder in Nurikos zorniges Gesicht.  
  
". Alles in Ordnung, Nuriko ? Sieht aus, als hättest du verdammt noch mal geheult !", bemerkte Tasuki.  
  
Erschrocken ließ Nuriko ihn los. Er hatte das Make-up vergessen.  
  
"Oh, nein, ich. ich hab nicht geweint. Du bist betrunken, Tasuki, verschwinde endlich von hier !", lenkte Nuriko ab.  
  
Misstrauisch starrte Tasuki ihn an, wandte sich nur widerwillig zum Gehen.  
  
"Bist du sicher, Nuriko ? Du sagst uns verdammt noch mal Bescheid, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, oder ?"  
  
"Sicher, sicher !" Nuriko bemühte sich um ein gewinnendes Lächeln, war sich sicher, das es recht gut gelungen war.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Nun geh schon !!", drängte Nuriko, schubste Tasuki vorwärts.  
  
"Ja, ja, bin ja schon weg ! Scheiße !"  
  
Nuriko kicherte leise, dann flüchtete er eilig zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori starrte auf die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch, versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu konzentrieren. Er las bereits zum dritten Mal denselben Satz, ohne ihn zu verstehen.  
  
Der junge Kaiser zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Herein.", ordnete er ruhig an, nachdem er sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte.  
  
Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet und Hotohori war überrascht, Tasuki zu sehen, der mit verblüffend ernster Miene eintrat.  
  
"Muss mit euch sprechen, Heika.", murmelte der Bandit.  
  
Hotohori nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, drehte den Sessel etwas, um Tasuki beim Gespräch besser ansehen zu können.  
  
". Ich hab grad Nuriko gesehen. Er sieht verdammt verheult aus, wenn ihr mich fragt.", knurrte Tasuki, offensichtlich gefiel ihm seine Rolle nicht ganz.  
  
Hotohori blinzelte erstaunt.  
  
"Nuriko ? Miaka meinte, er wäre in seinem Zimmer. Tasuki, es ist dir verboten, den Harem aufzusuchen !", bemerkte Hotohori ernsthaft.  
  
Tasuki starrte den Kaiser verdutzt an, dann schüttelte er ärgerlich den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich hab ihn in den verfluchten Gärten gesehen ! Er hat gesagt, ich solle verschwinden, ich hab da verdammt noch mal nichts zu suchen !", ärgerte er sich.  
  
"Da hat Nuriko völlig recht." Hotohori runzelte die Stirn.  
  
". Darum geht es doch gar nicht !! Nuriko hat." Tasukis Stimme hob sich deutlich.  
  
"Bist du betrunken, Tasuki ?", unterbrach ihn Hotohori verstimmt.  
  
"Ich bin verflucht noch mal klar genug, um zu sehen, dass Nuriko sich die verdammten Augen aus dem Kopf geheult hat, verdammte Scheiße !", brüllte der junge Seishi.  
  
Hotohoris Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.  
  
"Miaka sagte, Nuriko ginge es schlecht. Vielleicht ist er krank.", überlegte er.  
  
Tasuki starrte ihn gleichzeitig wütend und ungläubig an. Begriff dieser narzisstische Dummkopf denn gar nichts ?! Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht ist er krank. Ihr solltet verdammt noch mal nach ihm sehen !", zischte er.  
  
Hotohori nickte.  
  
"Ich werde heute Abend nach ihm sehen. Sonst noch etwas, Tasuki ?"  
  
Tasukis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr eher nach ihm sehen !"  
  
"Tasuki, ich habe ein Land zu regieren ! Ich kann nicht einfach von hier verschwinden, um mich nach dem Gesundheitszustand irgendeines Palastbewohners zu erkundigen !", versuchte Hotohori sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
"Es ist nicht irgendein beschissener Palastbewohner, das ist Nuriko !!", brüllte Tasuki wütend.  
  
Zornig warf er Hotohori noch einen wütenden Blick zu, dann verließ er das Arbeitszimmer, während er die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu knallen ließ. Verstört starrte Hotohori ihm nach. Dann schüttelte er unsicher den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist ja nicht so, dass nur ich Nuriko helfen könnte. Warum schreit er nur so rum.?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kritisch betrachtete Nuriko sich im Spiegel. Er sah nicht so gut aus wie sonst, aber Miaka würde vermutlich nichts merken. Notfalls würde er sie einfach mit etwas zu Essen ablenken. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah er auf die Schale mit Süßigkeiten auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Fenster.  
  
Entschlossen, für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr an Hotohori-sama zu denken, sondern einen schönen Nachmittag mit Miaka zu verbringen, stand er auf und strich sein Seidenkleid glatt. Im gleichen Moment ertönte ein zögerndes Klopfen an der Tür.  
  
"Nuriko ? Darf ich reinkommen ?" Miaka klang vorsichtig und unsicher.  
  
"Natürlich, Miaka-chan !" Nuriko gab sich Mühe, so fröhlich wie möglich zu klingen.  
  
Die Priesterin öffnete die Tür, steckte den Kopf herein.  
  
"Geht es dir besser, Nuri-chan ?"  
  
Nuriko nickte lächelnd, winkte das junge Mädchen herein. Begeistert brauste Miaka herein, umarmte Nuriko stürmisch.  
  
"Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht !! Schön, dass es dir gut geht !!", sprudelte sie hervor.  
  
Nuriko kicherte leise, schob sie sanft von sich.  
  
"Du tust gerade so, als wäre ich sterbenskrank gewesen !"  
  
Miaka sah ernst zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Tasuki hat sich auch Sorgen um dich gemacht.", erzählte sie.  
  
Unsicher sah Nuriko zur Seite. Ob Tasuki von den Tränenspuren erzählt hatte ?  
  
"Er war sogar bei Hotohori-sama !", erklärte Miaka mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
Nuriko starrte sie sprachlos an.  
  
"Hotohori-sama. ?!"  
  
"Ja ! Aber er war ziemlich wütend, weil Hotohori-sama zu beschäftigt war, um nach dir zu sehen."  
  
Miaka wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. Dann entdeckte sie die Süßigkeiten, die Nuriko aufgestellt hatte. Nuriko versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn ihre Worte verletzt hatten. Hotohori-sama hatte keine Zeit für ihn. Auch nicht, wenn alle anderen sich Sorgen machten. Natürlich. Das wusste er ja.  
  
Warum hörte es nicht endlich auf, weh zu tun ?  
  
Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln beobachtete er Miaka, die sich über das Essen hermachte, als wäre es ihr Letztes. Nervös strich er sich eine Strähne des langen, seidigen Haares aus dem Gesicht, bemerkte unsicher, dass seine Hand zitterte.  
  
"Wollen wir. Wollen wir gleich in den Garten gehen ?", schlug er leise vor.  
  
Miaka sah kurz vom Essen auf, um ihm grinsend zuzunicken. Nuriko lächelte leicht.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko sah nachdenklich in den Himmel, beobachtete die Wolken, die träge über das Blau glitten. Die Sonne schien nicht besonders stark und er fror leicht in dem dünnen Seidenkleid. Neben ihm lag Miaka im Gras und rupfte einzelne Halme aus, während sie gelegentlich zu ihm hochblickte.  
  
"Du bist so still heute, Nuriko.", beschwerte sie sich.  
  
Der junge Mann reagierte nicht, starrte weiter in den Himmel. Miaka seufzte und drehte sich auf den Rücken.  
  
"In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen ! Vielleicht sollten wir reingehen ! Ich könnte Hotohori-sama fragen, ob wir heute alle zusammen essen können ! Das wäre bestimmt lustig, oder, Nuriko ?!"  
  
Wieder antwortete er nicht. Miaka runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und setzte sich auf.  
  
". Vielleicht sollte ich den kaiserlichen Palast verlassen.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Miaka starrte ihn entsetzt an. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie wieder etwas sagen konnte. Nuriko hatte noch immer nicht die Augen vom Himmel gelöst.  
  
"Aber !?! Wieso denn ?! Warum willst du uns denn verlassen ? War jemand gemein zu dir ?!!" Tränen bildeten sich in Miakas großen Augen.  
  
".Ich werde Hotohori-sama bitten, mich freizulassen, damit ich den Harem verlassen kann und ein eigenes Leben beginnen kann.", hauchte er.  
  
Ein schmerzliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, als er Miaka endlich ansah.  
  
"Nun schau doch nicht so, Miaka-chan. Ich werde dich ab und zu besuchen, ich verspreche es !", versuchte Nuriko, sie aufzuheitern. Miaka starrte ihn nur verstört an.  
  
". Liegt es an mir ?", wisperte sie durcheinander.  
  
"Nicht doch, Miaka-chan !"  
  
Nuriko schloss die Augen, noch immer lag das bittere Lächeln auf seinen hübschen Zügen.  
  
"Warum dann, Nuriko ? . Ist es wegen Hotohori-sama ?", fragte sie leise.  
  
Nuriko zuckte bei dem Namen des Kaisers zusammen und Miaka bemerkte, wie sich seine rechte Hand zur Faust ballte.  
  
"Hat er dich gekränkt, Nuriko ?"  
  
Tränen des Mitgefühls liefen über Miakas Wangen und Nuriko strich sie mit einem traurigen Kichern weg.  
  
"Wein doch nicht, Dummerchen ! Er hat mich nicht gekränkt. So etwas würde Hotohori-sama niemals tun ! Er ist ein viel zu guter Mensch dafür !", erklärte Nuriko ernst.  
  
"Aber. Aber.", wimmerte Miaka.  
  
"Weine nicht. Wir werden ja nicht für immer getrennt, Miaka-chan. Wir werden uns nur nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen.", beruhigte er sie.  
  
". Wenn Hotohori-sama es überhaupt erlaubt, dass du gehst.", ergänzte Miaka. Sie schien wieder etwas Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Nuriko runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Wieso sollte er es nicht erlauben ? Ich habe keinen Wert für ihn. Er weiß, dass ich keine 'echte' Haremsdame bin."  
  
"Ja, aber vielleicht." Miaka hielt inne.  
  
"Was, vielleicht ?"  
  
"Oh, nichts, ich."  
  
"Miaka, versprich mir, dass du Hotohori-sama nicht darum bittest, mich nicht gehen zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass er dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann und ich wäre sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich keine eigene Zukunft hätte, nur weil du. egoistisch bist." Die letzten Worte sagte Nuriko nur sehr leise, doch Miaka verstand sie. Sie schwieg einen Moment lang.  
  
"Ich verspreche, ich werde Hotohori-sama nicht darum bitten.", schwor sie betrübt.  
  
Nuriko umarmte sie dankbar.  
  
"Danke ! Du bist eine echte Freundin ! Ich wusste, dass ich dir vertrauen kann !" Er küsste lächelnd ihre Wange.  
  
"So, und jetzt lass uns reingehen ! Sonst verpasst du noch das Abendessen !", lachte Nuriko, während er aufstand und ihr helfend die Hand reichte.  
  
Dankbar lächelnd nahm Miaka an, obwohl noch immer ein Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihren Augen lag.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heika-sama, Lady Nuriko wünscht euch zu sprechen.", sagte der errötende Bedienstete leise.  
  
Hotohori hob verblüfft eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Holt sie herein !", ordnete er fest an.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Nuriko trat ein. Eine leichte Röte lag auf seinen Wangen und er hatte seine Augen niedergeschlagen. So bekam er nicht mit, wie Hotohori ihn musterte.  
  
Nurikos seidiges Haar war heute nur teilweise mit silbernen Spangen und zwei weißen Lilie hochgesteckt, so dass ein großer Teil des Haares wie ein violetter Wasserfall über Nurikos zierlichen Rücken fiel. Er trug einen edlen, blassblauen Seidenkimono ohne Ärmel, so dass die transparenten Ärmel seines Untermantels zu sehen waren. Ein paar silberne Armreifen klimperten an seinen Handgelenken und Hotohori glaubte, dass der helle Lidschatten auch silbern war. Er beugte sich in seinem Thron leicht vor.  
  
"Was möchtest du, Nuriko ?", fragte er neugierig, beobachtete die Bewegung der Arme unter dem durchsichtigen Stoff.  
  
Noch immer hielt Nuriko den Kopf gesenkt. Seine Finger schlangen sich ineinander.  
  
"Du wirkst nervös. Keine Sorge. Was wünscht du ?", versuchte Hotohori ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Nuriko schien tief Luft zu holen, dann nickte er.  
  
"Ich bitte euch darum, mich aus dem kaiserlichen Harem zu entlassen, damit ich den Palast verlassen kann.", flüsterte er mit fester Stimme.  
  
Hotohori begriff im ersten Moment gar nicht, was Nuriko gesagt hatte. Er spielte das Gesagte mehrmals in seinem Kopf ab, bis er dem jungen Mann vor ihm antworten konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt Nuriko den Kopf noch immer demütig gesenkt, wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort des Kaisers.  
  
"Ich. Ich kann das nicht sofort entscheiden. Komm. Komm in einer Stunde noch einmal wieder. Bitte.", wisperte der Kaiser verstört.  
  
Nuriko nickte verblüfft. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Wunsch alle so verunsicherte.  
  
Tasuki hatte zwar erst getobt und geschworen, Hotohori zu erwürgen, als er es gehört hatte, aber schließlich hatte auch er eingesehen, warum Nuriko gehen wollte. Schneller als Chichiri, der noch immer verwirrt und betrübt schien. Tamahome hatte ihn in die Arme genommen und ihn gebeten, zu bleiben, bis Miaka ihn weggezogen hatte. Mitsukake hatte nur stumm genickt und gesagt, dass er es schade fand, aber verstehen konnte. Chiriko hatte zu seiner Überraschung angefangen zu weinen. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er den Jungen getröstet hatte, deshalb war er später bei Hotohori-sama angelangt als ursprünglich geplant.  
  
Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, den anderen gar nichts zu sagen.  
  
Nuriko schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das wäre nicht fair. Er wäre auch wütend, wenn einer der anderen Seishi ohne ein Wort verschwinden würde.  
  
"Bis bald, Hotohori-sama.", murmelte er, dann spazierte er aus dem Saal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit einem leicht unsicheren Lächeln wartete Nuriko eine Stunde später vor der Tür des Thronsaals darauf, dass er angekündigt wurde. Hotohori-sama würde ihm seinen Wunsch gewähren. Natürlich würde er, warum sollte er nicht ? Miaka sollte aufhören, ihn mit seltsamen Kommentaren zu verwirren.  
  
Der junge Bedienstete öffnete die Tür, lächelte Nuriko verliebt an.  
  
"Ihr könnt jetzt eintreten, Lady Nuriko !", hauchte er.  
  
Er nickte dem Jungen knapp zu und ging entschlossen in den Thronsaal. Diesmal würde er nicht wieder erröten. Diesmal würde sein Herz sich nicht wieder schmerzhaft zusammenziehen. Denn dieses Mal würde er dem Kaiser würdevoll und stolz entgegen treten, nicht wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen.  
  
Kaum, dass Nuriko Hotohori-sama erblickt hatte, errötete er. Wütend auf sich selbst starrte er zu Boden.  
  
"Habt ihr euch entschieden, Hotohori-sama ?", fragte er sanft nach, als Hotohori eine Weile nicht sprach.  
  
Neugierig blickte Nuriko auf.  
  
Hotohori starrte ihn ernst an, beide Hände umfassten die Armstützen des Thronsessels.  
  
"Wir können dir nicht die Erlaubnis geben, den kaiserlichen Palast zu verlassen.", sagte er fest und kalt.  
  
Nuriko starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
  
"Was ?! . Wie-Wieso nicht ?", stotterte er.  
  
Hotohori wich einen Moment seinem flehenden Blick aus, starrte aus dem Fenster, dann blickte er zurück zu Nuriko.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko muss von all ihren Seishi beschützt werden. Niemand darf fehlen. Auch du nicht, Suzaku Seishi Nuriko. Erst recht du nicht." Seine Stimme schien ein paar Mal zu zittern, fing sich aber jedes mal wieder.  
  
Erschüttert starrte Nuriko ihn an. Hotohori konnte es nicht länger ertragen, seinen Blick zu halten. Nervös starrte er auf seine Hände, die er inzwischen im Schoß gefalten hatte.  
  
"Das. Das glaube ich einfach nicht.", flüsterte Nuriko entgeistert.  
  
"Nun, Suzaku hat nicht umsonst sieben Seishi ge."  
  
"DAS IST DOCH LÄCHERLICH !!!"  
  
Hotohori zuckte zusammen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er Nuriko hatte schreien hören. Und es war auch das erste mal, dass er solche Wut in den schönen Augen gesehen hatte.  
  
"Miaka droht nun WIRKLICH keine Gefahr ! Wer will sie schon angreifen ? Wir haben ja nicht mal Krieg oder so etwas !!! Das. Das alles ist doch nur ein heuchlerisches Grund, mich zu quälen !!!!!", schrie er aufgebracht.  
  
Hotohori starrte Nuriko entsetzt und verletzt an. Wie kam Nuriko darauf, dass er ihn quälen wollte ? Gerade er ?!  
  
". Geh jetzt besser, Nuriko.", zischte er gekränkt.  
  
Nuriko zuckte bei der Kälte in Hotohoris Stimme zusammen. Er hätte nicht schreien dürfen. Hotohori war immer noch der Kaiser, auch wenn er ihn noch so ungerecht behandelte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schniefen drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Hotohori-sama !", fauchte er sarkastisch.  
  
Hotohori starrte ihm heftig atmend nach, wie Nuriko mit wehenden Röcken den Thronsaal verließ. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange und er wusste selbst nicht, ob sie aus Zorn oder Trauer vergossen wurde. 


	2. Anger

Titel: I've been waiting so long  
  
  
  
Teil : 2/?  
  
  
  
  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
  
  
  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
  
  
  
  
Warnung: Darfic ? Sap ? Shonen-Ai  
  
  
  
  
  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Die ganze FY-Gang gehört Yuu Watase, ich mache hiermit kein Geld und will auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kommentar : Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, in dieser Version gibt es keinen Krieg mit Kotou und niemand stirbt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen schmiss Nuriko sich auf sein Bett,  
  
schlug in blinder Wut auf die Kissen ein. Das Bett ächzte bedenklich  
  
ob Nurikos immenser Stärke, doch der hübsche Seishi beachtete es  
  
nicht weiter, war zu sehr in seine eigene Trauer und Wut versunken,  
  
um überhaupt irgendetwas von seiner Umwelt zu bemerken. Heiße  
  
Tränen nässten die seidenen Kissen und Nuriko biss verzweifelt in  
  
den dünnen Stoff. Das war alles so furchtbar unfair ! Hatte er denn  
  
nicht auch das Recht auf ein glückliches und freies Leben ?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ich hasse euch, Hotohori-sama !!", schrie Nuriko wütend in die  
  
Dunkelheit seines warmen Zimmers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ich hasse euch !!!!", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck, wie um sich  
  
selbst zu überzeugen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unglücklich wimmerte er, presste das schöne Gesicht in die Kissen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Warum tut ihr mir das an ? Was habe ich denn verbrochen, dass  
  
ihr mich so hasst ?", weinte er.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zitternd und klagend wickelte er sich in eine der Decken.  
  
  
  
  
  
". Hab doch nichts getan.", winselte er immer wieder, bis er  
  
endlich einschlief.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Frierend stand Hotohori am Fenster seines Schlafzimmers, blickte  
  
hinauf zum silbern schimmernden Mond. Unglücklich schüttelte er  
  
den Kopf.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wieso denkt er, ich will ihn quälen ? Wieso gerade ich ? Ich."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori verstummte. Er durfte es nicht sagen. Es würde es nur noch  
  
schmerzhafter machen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unentschlossen drehte sich Hotohori um, starrte auf sein großes, leeres  
  
Bett. Die dunklen Vorhänge schluckten selbst das helle Mondlicht.  
  
Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu, strich über die edlen Stoffe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Er hatte Nurikos Zuneigung und Achtung verloren. Vielleicht hätte er  
  
ihm diesen Wunsch gewähren sollen. Miaka brauchte nun wirklich nicht  
  
den Schutz all ihrer Seishi. Aber.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er wäre fort gewesen. Ich hätte ihn nie wieder gesehen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Seine Augen schweiften wieder über das Bett. Er wollte nicht schlafen  
  
gehen. Entweder, er würde Alpträume haben oder. Oder er würde von  
  
Nuriko träumen. Keine verlockende Alternative, denn Träume konnten  
  
äußerst unbefriedigend sein.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alles, was mir bleibt. Er hasst mich jetzt." Geistesabwesend starrte er  
  
vor sich hin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Warum habe ich nicht auch das Recht auf ein glückliches Leben ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Einige Tränen rollten über seine Wangen, als er den Morgenmantel fallen  
  
ließ und unter die Decken schlüpfte.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nuriko !! Nuriko, mach doch auf !!", bettelte Miaka.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nein !! Geh weg !!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aber Nuriko ?!! Was ist denn ? Was ist denn passiert ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Geh endlich weg !!", schrie Nuriko.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka zuckte zusammen, als Nuriko irgendwas gegen die Tür warf.  
  
Fassungslos blieb sie vor der Tür stehen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen,  
  
  
  
was passiert sein könnte, dass Nuriko so wütend war.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nuriko ?", fragte sie noch einmal leise nach.  
  
  
  
  
  
Niemand antwortete ihr, doch Miaka glaubte, leises Weinen zu hören. Die  
  
Hände vor den Mund gepresst um ein eigenes Aufschluchzen zu verhindern,  
  
drehte sie sich um und lief zum Thronsaal.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hotohori-sama !!", rief Miaka mit tränennassen Augen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori sah erschrocken auf, stand unwillkürlich auf, als er die Tränen in  
  
  
  
Miakas Augen sah.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miaka ! Was ist passiert ?!", fragte er überrascht.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, holte hektisch Luft.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nuriko !! Er weint ! Und er öffnet nicht die Tür !!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori sah die junge Priesterin betroffen an.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er weint ?", krächzte er schwach.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka nickte aufgeregt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er will mir nicht öffnen !! Was ist nur passiert ?!!", fragte sie hilflos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori blickte zur Seite, ein elender Ausdruck beherrschte sein  
  
Gesicht.  
  
  
  
  
  
". Meine Schuld.", wisperte er.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eure Schuld ?! Aber wie ?!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
". Ich habe es ihm nicht gestattet." Er fuhr sich fahrig mit der  
  
rechten Hand durch sein langes Haar.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nicht gestattet ? Was denn ?! . Dass er gehen darf ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori nickte nervös, strich sich entkräftet über das edle Gesicht.  
  
Miaka beobachtete ihn stumm.  
  
  
  
  
  
". Weil ihr ihn nicht verlieren wollt, nicht wahr, Hotohori-sama ?"  
  
Sie lächelte gütig.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori blickte sie bestürzt an.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ich. Ich."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Schon gut, Hotohori-sama. Niemand hier möchte Nuriko verlieren.  
  
Wir lieben ihn alle so sehr. Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr mehr für Nuriko  
  
empfindet. Nuriko ist einfach zu liebenswert. Aber ihr solltet es ihm  
  
sagen. Sonst denkt er noch, dass ihr ihn hasst."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori sah sie entsetzt an.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ich hasse ihn nicht !!", murmelte er erschrocken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka lächelte wieder, fasste Hotohoris Hand.  
  
"Das weiß ich doch !! Ich kann eure Zuneigung für ihn in euren Augen  
  
sehen. Aber Nuriko bemerkt es nicht. Die, die lieben und geliebt werden  
  
merken es meist als letzte." Sie kicherte leise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori starrte das Mädchen fassungslos an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass  
  
es jemanden auffiel. Das war nicht gut. Er war der Kaiser. Der Kaiser durfte  
  
keinen Mann lieben, denn der Kaiser musste einen Erben zeugen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In meiner Welt adoptieren Paare, die keine Kinder bekommen können ein  
  
Kind. Diese Kinder dürfen sogar erben, wenn es im Testament so festgelegt ist.",  
  
erzählte Miaka plötzlich, fast wie um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aber genug Small Talk für heute. Jetzt solltet ihr unbedingt zu Nuriko.  
  
Und ihm erklären, warum er nicht gehen darf. Und seid ehrlich zu ihm."  
  
Sie neigte den Kopf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Verstört sah er das sonst so überdrehte Mädchen an.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ich. ich kann nicht. Er hasst mich." Seine Stimme war beinahe ein Wimmern.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er hasst euch nicht. Nuriko ist so herzensgut, er könnte vermutlich niemanden  
  
hassen. Und ganz besonders nicht euch.", behauptete Miaka überzeugt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilflos schloss Hotohori die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
  
  
  
  
". Ihr müsst gehen, Hotohori-sama. Nuriko leidet so sehr.", flüsterte sie ernst.  
  
  
  
  
  
". Leidet.", wiederholte Hotohori stumpfsinnig.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka nickte energisch, schubste ihn in Richtung Tür.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nun geht schon !! Seid nicht so feige !!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori stolperte vorwärts. Mit Miakas aufmunternden Worten im Rücken ging  
  
  
  
er durch die dämmrigen Gänge, blieb immer wieder stehen, um sich selbst Mut  
  
  
  
zuzureden. Als er endlich an Nurikos Tür angekommen war, blieb er unschlüssig  
  
vor dem Zimmer stehen. Leises Wimmern erklang von drinnen und Hotohori zog  
  
es das Herz zusammen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nuriko.", hauchte er, strich zaghaft über das dunkle Holz der Tür.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, das dieser Teil so kurz ist... Ich hoffe, der nächste wird länger...  
  
Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht so genau, was ich jetzt tun soll... Sollen sie sich wieder vertragen oder nicht ? Ich habe für beide Möglichkeiten eine Idee, also... Wie wär's mit einem Vorschlag ? 


	3. Confusion

Titel: I've been waiting so long  
  
Teil : 3/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: Darfic ? Sap ?  
  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
  
Disclaimer : Die ganze FY-Gang gehört Yuu Watase, ich mache hiermit kein Geld und will auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
  
  
Plötzlich verstummten die leisen Klagelaute.  
  
„Hey ! Sie da !! Das ist der kaiserliche Haremsgarten !! Verschwinden   
sie !!", hörte er Nurikos heisere Stimme rufen.   
  
Er hörte eine zweite Stimme, verstand aber nicht, was sie sagte.  
  
„… Nur dem Kaiser ist der Zutritt erlaubt !! Gehen sie oder ich rufe   
die Wachen !!"  
  
Gespannt lauschte Hotohori, doch die unbekannte Stimme antwortete   
nicht. Er hörte, wie Nuriko sich im Zimmer bewegte.  
  
„Sie können nicht durch mein Zimmer gehen ! Verschwinden sie über   
den Zaun !! Hören sie nicht !?!" Wut mischte sich in Nurikos Stimme,   
doch Hotohori glaubte auch einen Hauch von Furcht zu hören.   
Besorgt rief er ein paar Haremswächter zu sich.  
  
„Öffnet die Tür ! Schnell !", befahl er.  
  
Verduzt starrten die Wachen ihn an, dann nickten sie und brachen   
geschickt innerhalb von Sekunden das Schloss auf. Erleichtert betrat   
Hotohori den Raum, blickte in das fassungslose Gesicht Nurikos und   
das entsetzte Gesicht eines Fremden.  
  
„Nehmt ihn fest !!", ordnete Hotohori kalt an, dann ging er eilig zu   
Nuriko hinüber, der leichenblass auf seinem Bett saß.   
  
Kaum, dass die Wachen den Raum verlassen hatten, kniete Hotohori   
vor Nuriko nieder, nahm das schöne Gesicht des jungen Mannes in die   
Hände und betrachtete die großen, rotgeweinten Augen. Unsicher   
leckte er sich über die Lippen.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Nuriko ? Hat er dir wehgetan ?", fragte er atemlos.  
  
Nuriko starrte ihn noch immer durcheinander an, dann schüttelte er,   
durch Hotohoris Hände leicht beeinträchtigt, den Kopf. Mit einem   
traurigen Lächeln bemerkte Hotohori die leichte Röte, die sich auf   
Nurikos feuchten Wangen ausbreitete. Vorsichtig ließ er die Hände   
sinken, tastete nach Nurikos kalten Fingern.  
  
„… Warum seid ihr hergekommen, Heika-sama ?!" Nuriko zwang sich,   
wegzusehen, doch seine Augen glitten immer wieder für Sekunden   
zum Kaiser zurück.  
  
„… Ich wollte mich entschuldigen… Dass ich so unfreundlich zu dir   
war.. Und dass ich… dich angelogen habe…"  
  
Nuriko blinzelte mehrmals verduzt.  
  
„… Angelogen ?"  
  
Hotohori nickte beschämt.  
  
„Ich… Ich sagte, du musst bleiben, weil die Priesterin all ihre Seishi   
um sich braucht…"  
  
Nuriko schwieg. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen,   
verdeutlichten seinen Ärger. Hotohori sah zur Seite, es schien ihm   
offenbar schwer zu fallen, weiter zu sprechen. Er holte tief Luft.  
  
„Ich… Ich war egoistisch. Ich wollte, dass du hier bleibst, weil…"  
  
Nuriko starrte den Kaiser fassungslos an. Was es auch war, warum   
der Kaiser ihn hier behalten wollte, und wenn es nur für   
Palastreparaturen war, das hieß, der Kaiser brauchte ihn ! Mit   
angehaltenem Atem wartete er auf Hotohoris nächste Worte.  
  
„… Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren… Du bedeutest mir so viel…",   
wisperte Hotohori unsicher.  
  
Sprachlos blickte Nuriko in das leidvolle Gesicht des Kaisers.  
  
„… Was… ?"  
  
„Ich… ich liebe dich…", stotterte Hotohori verstört.  
  
Nuriko schwieg. Furchtsam hob Hotohori den Blick, nicht sicher,   
wie Nuriko reagieren würde.  
  
„… Miaka hat euch darum gebeten, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Verwirrt starrte Hotohori ihn an.  
  
„Worum gebeten ?", fragte er ahnungslos.  
  
Nuriko warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und machte seine Hände   
los. Wütend stand er auf.  
  
„Mir zu sagen, dass ihr mich liebt !!", fauchte er.  
  
Hotohori sah ihn entsetzt an, wollte sich gerade rechtfertigen, als   
Nuriko ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
  
„Aber ich brauche euer falsches Mitleid nicht !! Ich habe auch die   
letzten zwei Jahre ohne eure Liebe ertragen, und ich werde es auch   
weiterhin schaffen !! Ihr müsst mich nicht beleidigen, indem ihr mit   
dieser Lüge kommt, um mich zu ‚trösten' !!" Er spuckte das letzte   
Wort regelrecht aus.  
  
Tränen perlten über Nurikos Gesicht und der junge Seishi wischte   
sie ärgerlich mit der Faust weg. Fassungslos hörte Hotohori ihm   
zu, die Augen weit aufgerissen.   
  
„Ihr macht euch über mich lustig ! Ihr verspottet mich mit eurem   
Mitleid !! Ich hasse euch !!", tobte Nuriko.  
  
Inzwischen rannen auch Tränen über Hotohoris edles Gesicht,   
jedoch hob er nicht die Hand, um sie wegzuwischen. Nuriko starrte   
ihn schweratmend an, trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück.   
Er hatte den Kaiser angeschrieen. Ihn beleidigt.   
Den Mann, den er liebte.   
Den Kaiser, der über sein Schicksal entschied.   
  
Bestürzt sank er auf die Knie, verbeugte sich tief vor Hotohori. Er   
wimmerte leise.  
  
„Es tut mir leid… Ich hatte nicht das Recht…"  
  
Hotohori weinte noch immer stumm, beobachtete Nuriko, dessen   
Stirn bereits den Boden berührte, hörte sein leises Schluchzen.   
Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf. Er konnte nichts tun. Nuriko glaubte   
ihm nicht. Er hasste ihn sogar. Und er weinte. Es war Hotohori   
unerträglich, Nuriko weinen zu sehen. Zaghaft, regelrecht   
ängstlich, streckte er die Hand nach Nuriko aus, berührte   
schüchtern sein seidiges Haar.  
  
„Nuriko… Bitte… Bitte wein doch nicht…", hauchte er besorgt,   
rutschte auf Knien zu ihm hin.   
  
Mit zitternden Händen strich er über die langen Haare und Nurikos   
bebende Schultern.  
  
„Wein nicht…"  
  
Nuriko blickte unsicher auf, sah in Hotohoris feuchte,   
warmleuchtende Augen. Hotohori schluchzte leise, zog Nuriko   
hoch und drückte ihn fest an sich.   
  
„Verzeih mir… Ich… Ich liebe dich doch…", winselte er an Nurikos   
Ohr.  
  
Nuriko rührte sich nicht. Schweigend horchte er auf Hotohoris leise   
Worte, erschauerte leicht, als die kühlen Tränen Hotohoris über   
seine Halsbeuge rannen.   
  
„Hotohori-sama…"  
  
Der junge Kaiser reagierte nicht, klammerte sich nur noch mehr   
an Nuriko.  
  
„Hotohori-sama…"  
  
„Schick mich nicht fort… Bitte…", flehte Hotohori leise.  
  
Nuriko seufzte tief, lehnte sich erschöpft gegen Hotohoris Schulter.   
Vorsichtig legte er seine rechte Hand auf Hotohoris Rücken. Er   
atmete selig den Duft Hotohoris' Haar ein.  
  
„Aber ihr müsst jetzt gehen, Hotohori-sama… Eure Berater   
vermissen euch sicher schon… Außerdem wird es Gerede geben,   
wenn ihr noch länger bleibt…", wisperte Nuriko zärtlich.  
  
Hotohori schwieg, rührte sich nicht.  
  
Er hatte Nuriko enttäuscht. Kein Wunder, dass Nuriko ihn fortschickte.   
Er hatte nicht das Recht, ihn weiter zu belästigen und zu quälen.  
  
Mit einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht stand er auf, strich   
sich fahrig durchs Haar. Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht.  
  
Verstört drehte er sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
„Hotohori-sama ?"  
  
Der junge Kaiser drehte sich um, sah Nuriko aufmerksam an. Nuriko   
blinzelte zu ihm hoch, dann lächelte er matt.  
  
„Ich liebe euch, Hotohori-sama… Egal, was ihr fühlt… Ich werde euch   
immer lieben…", versprach er zärtlich.  
  
Hotohori starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
  
„Du… Du hasst mich nicht ?!"  
  
Nuriko schüttelte den Kopf, schlug die Augen nieder und strich sich   
über seinen zerknitterten Rock.  
  
„Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich gehen… Sonst ruiniert ihr noch meinen Ruf.",   
lächelte Nuriko schwach.  
  
„Ich…"  
  
„Bitte.", sagte Nuriko ernst.  
  
Hotohori nickte. Er wollte es sich nicht unbedingt gleich wieder mit   
Nuriko verscherzen.   
  
„Ich… Darf ich morgen…"  
  
„Nun ?"  
  
„… Nichts… Ich… Ich gehe dann…"  
  
„Gute Nacht, Hotohori-sama…"  
  
„Schlaf gut, Nuriko…" Unsicher verließ er den Raum.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko starrte ruhig an die Decke. Er hatte keine Lust aufzustehen.   
Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Außerdem hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Er   
hätte gestern Abend doch nichts mehr von diesem schweren Wein   
trinken sollen.  
  
Nur langsam erinnerte er sich an den vergangenen Abend, der ihm   
mehr wie ein Traum denn Wirklichkeit vorkam. Er war sich nicht   
sicher, was er fühlen sollte. Hotohori-sama sagte, dass er ihn liebte.   
Aber konnte er ihm glauben ? Was, wenn er Recht hatte und Miaka   
den Kaiser nur darum gebeten hatte, ihn zu trösten ? Wenn das alles   
nur eine weitere Lüge war ?  
  
Aber was, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte ? Wenn er das ernst meinte ?   
  
Doch selbst wenn… Es gab ja doch keine Zukunft für sie. Der Kaiser   
brauchte einen Erben.   
  
Nuriko setzte sich auf. Es gab doch einen Grund aufzustehen. Es war   
Sonntag. Er musste beten gehen…  
  
*  
  
Verblüfft beobachtete Chichiri Nuriko, der in einen edlen, weißen   
Kimono mit aufgestickten Kirschblüten gekleidet zum Suzaku-Schrein   
im Palastgarten ging. Seine Haare waren äußerst sorgfältig   
hochgesteckt und der junge Krieger tastete immer wieder danach, wie   
um zu überprüfen, ob der Wind die aufwendige Frisur nicht zerstört hatte.  
  
„Warum geht Nuriko-san beten ?" Chichiri legte den Kopf schief.   
  
Leise schlich er sich zum Schrein.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko sah sich in dem kleinen Schrein um, dann zündete er ein paar   
Räucherstäbchen an. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ging er vor dem   
Altar Suzakus' in die Knie. Er neigte den Kopf und faltete die Hände   
zum Gebet.  
  
„Oh geliebter Gott Suzaku, erhöre meinen Wunsch. Oh verehrter Gott   
der Leidenschaft und Liebe, erfülle meine Bitte. Mach, dass ich   
Hotohori-sama einen Erben schenken kann… Oh geliebter Gott   
Suzaku, erhöre meinen Wunsch. Oh verehrter Gott…", wiederholte er leise.  
  
Chichiri, der in der Nähe des Schreinfensters sah, hörte aufmerksam zu.   
Wie ein Mantra sagte Nuriko die gleichen Sätze immer wieder auf. Ob er   
das zum ersten Mal tat ? Chichiri zweifelte daran. Gerade jetzt, wo er sich   
so sehr mit Hotohori-sama verstritten hatte, würde er sicher nicht   
anfangen, Suzaku anzuflehen. Vermutlich betete Nuriko schon über längere   
Zeit zu Suzaku und hatte es wie ein Ritual beibehalten, selbst nachdem er   
so wütend auf Hotohori-sama war.  
  
Wie stellte Nuriko sich das vor ? Glaubte er, Suzaku würde ihn in eine   
Frau verwandeln ?   
  
Chichiri seufzte mitleidig. Nuriko betete dort drinnen sicher schon eine   
halbe Stunde. Es wurde langsam kalt hier draußen auf dem nassen Rasen.   
Und im Schrein, wo zwar ein paar Kerzen brannten, war es sicherlich auch   
nicht wärmer, vor allem nicht, wenn Nuriko die ganze Zeit auf dem kalten   
Marmor hockte.   
  
Von weitem sah er Hotohori-sama durch den Garten spazieren. Eilig machte   
er sich aus dem Staub. Er hatte keine große Lust, gleich ein paar   
unangenehme Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Zum Beispiel, warum er   
Nuriko bei seinem Gebet belauscht hatte.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko betrachtete die abgebrannten Räucherstäbchen. Er hatte nun eine   
Stunde gebetet. Behutsam richtete er sich auf, wusste, dass er vorsichtig   
sein musste, weil seine Beine vermutlich taub waren. Schwankend ging er   
zum Tor des Schreins.  
  
Verwirrt und errötend blickte er in das ernste Gesicht des Kaisers.  
  
„Hotohori-sama ?"  
  
„Was hast du so lange im Schrein gemacht ? Ich warte schon seit einer   
halben Stunde, dass du herauskommst…"  
  
Noch mehr Röte stieg in sein Gesicht.  
  
„Ich habe gebetet… Habt ihr mich belauscht ?" Ärger und Scham stieg in   
ihm hoch.  
  
Hotohori schüttelte heftig den Kopf, kam einige Schritte näher.  
  
„Natürlich nicht ! Ich würde es nie wagen ! Wirklich, ich…"  
  
„Schon gut, Hotohori-sama… Es war dumm von mir, das zu behaupten.   
Verzeiht mir…"  
  
Hotohori lächelte Nuriko zärtlich an, nahm seine Hände in seine.   
  
„… Deine Hände sind immer so kalt, Nuriko…", murmelte er.  
  
Nuriko schwieg. Hotohoris Nähe machte ihn nervös. Vor allem jetzt.  
  
„… Wollen wir zusammen frühstücken, Nuriko ? Oder hast du schon   
gegessen ?"  
  
Nuriko schüttelte den Kopf, senkte den Blick, um nicht noch mehr zu   
erröten, als Hotohori ihm direkt in die Augen sah.  
  
„Nein, ich… Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ich mit euch   
frühstücken dürfte…", wisperte er unruhig.  
  
Hotohoris Gesicht erstrahlte und er küsste Nurikos Hände.  
  
„Danke !"  
  
Nuriko glaubte, er würde sterben vor Glück. Das bloße Gefühl von   
Hotohoris Lippen *irgendwo* auf seiner Haut war mehr, als er je erwartet   
hätte. Gleichzeitig sagte er sich, dass sein Verhalten albern war, es war   
schließlich nur ein Handkuss. Lächelnd trat er die letzte Stufe des   
Schreins hinunter und nahm den von Hotohori gebotenen Arm entgegen.  
  
„Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, was du essen möchtest, Nuriko ?", fragte   
Hotohori, achtete mehr auf Nurikos Gesicht als auf den Weg.  
  
Nuriko schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte sich glücklich an Hotohoris Arm. In   
diesem Moment war es ihm egal, ob Hotohori ihn belog oder nicht.   
Hauptsache, er konnte in seiner Nähe sein.   
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Hmmm... Sagt mal, würde euch eine Preggy-Fic stören ? *kicher* 


	4. This girl

Titel: I've been waiting so long  
  
Teil : 4/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: Sap ?  
  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
  
Disclaimer : Die ganze FY-Gang gehört Yuu Watase, ich mache hiermit kein Geld und will auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
  
  
Chichiri saß schweigend an einem kleinen Fischteich des Palastes.   
Neben ihm lag Tasuki, gab hin und wieder einen Klagelaut von sich.  
  
„Du solltest nicht so viel trinken, no da." (Ich weiß, ich hab es beim   
letzten Mal vergessen ! Sorry ! _)  
  
„Ach, lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe ! Scheiße !", nörgelte   
Tasuki.  
  
Schweigen breitete sich wieder zwischen den Beiden aus. Chichiri   
sah hinauf in den Himmel.  
  
„Wusstest du, dass Nuriko zu Suzaku betet, no da ?", fragte er leise.  
  
Tasuki öffnete ein Auge, schielte zu Chichiri hoch.  
  
„Ja. Macht er jeden verdammten Sonntag. Ich weiß aber nicht, warum   
zur Hölle…", murrte er.  
  
Unsicher schwieg Chichiri. Er wollte eigentlich mit jemanden darüber   
reden, dass Nuriko ein Kind wollte. Tasuki eignete sich im Grunde gut   
dafür, er schien Nuriko besser zu kennen, als die meisten Anderen.   
Aber dann würde er zugeben müssen, dass er Nuriko beim Beten   
belauscht hatte. Tasuki würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen.  
  
„… Kennst du Nurikos größten Wunsch, no da ?"  
  
Diesmal machte Tasuki sich nicht die Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen,   
sondern knurrte nur unwillig.  
  
„Er will den verdammten Kaiser glücklich sehen.", antwortete er nach   
kurzem Zögern.  
  
„Meinst du nicht, dass sein größter Wunsch ist, mit Hotohori-sama   
zusammen zu sein, no da ? Oder dass er eine Frau ist, damit er   
Hotohori-sama einen Erben schenken kann, no da ?!" Chichiri sah   
Tasuki nun aufmerksam an.  
  
„Verdammt, was redest du heute für eine Scheiße ?! Nuriko hat sein   
verdammtes Glück immer hinter dem Hotohoris zurückgestellt, zur Hölle !"  
  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass auch Nuriko egoistisch sein kann, no da ?"  
  
„'türlich kann er das, verdammt Scheiße… Aber nicht in dem verdammten   
Stil.", zischte Tasuki.  
  
„… Du meinst, er ist nur bei Kleinigkeiten egoistisch, aber nicht, was sein   
Leben und das seiner Mitmenschen angeht, no da ?"  
  
„Ja, verdammt ! Halt die Fresse ! Ich habe einen beschissenen Kater !!",   
brüllte Tasuki ihn an.  
  
Chichiri nickte nur, sah schweigend in den Fischteich.  
  
*  
  
„Nuriko ! Nuriko, bist du schon wach ? Ich bin's, Miaka !!", rief das   
fröhliche Mädchen, klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür.  
  
Niemand antwortete ihr und sie wollte ihren Weckruf wiederholen, als sie   
von einer weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Lady Nuriko ist nicht da. Sie ist beten.", unterrichtete sie Miaka.  
  
Miaka drehte sich verblüfft um. Die junge Haremsdame, die ihr   
gegenüberstand, schien mit Nuriko verwandt zu sein, so sehr sah sie dem   
jungen Seishi ähnlich.  
  
„… Wer sind sie ?", fragte sie verblüfft.  
  
„Oh, ich bin Lady Houki." Sie lächelte freundlich.  
  
Miaka nickte knapp. Nurikos Schwester war tot. Das wusste sie.   
Außerdem hatte Nurikos Schwester Kourin geheißen. Zwei Haremsdamen   
kamen vorbei, tuschelten miteinander. Miaka glaubte etwas wie „Da ist   
Nuriko-samas Schatten… Diese kleine Ratte…" herauszuhören.  
  
Houki schlug ärgerlich die Augen nieder. Miaka hatte plötzlich Mitleid mit   
der jungen Frau.  
  
„Ich bin Miaka ! Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen !", sagte sie fröhlich,   
streckte Houki die Hand entgegen.  
  
Houki sah sie verblüfft an, dann schüttelte sie lächelnd Miakas Hand.  
  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Suzaku no Miko !"  
  
Sie schwiegen einen Moment.  
  
„Oh. Du sagtest, Nuriko ist beten… Weißt du, warum ?"  
  
Houki schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Vermutlich betet sie zu Suzaku, dass Hotohori sie heiraten wird."  
  
Miaka lachte leise.   
  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht !"  
  
Houki runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Wieso nicht ? Das ist es doch, was wir Haremsdamen uns alle wünschen !   
Dass Heika-sama uns heiratet !"  
  
Hinter Houki trat eine weitere Haremsdame hinzu. Sie lächelte frostig, strich   
sich durch das lange, dunkle Haar.  
  
„Nur wird er dich sicher nicht heiraten, Houki-san !"  
  
Houki drehte sich wütend um.  
  
„Und wieso nicht, Megumi-san ?!", fauchte sie.  
  
„Wieso sollte er sich mit einer Kopie wie dir begnügen, wenn er das Original   
haben kann ?!", zischte Megumi.  
  
„Kopie ?!", fragte Miaka ahnungslos.  
  
Megumi sah sie ruhig an.  
  
„Natürlich. Sie kopiert Nuriko-sama, seit sie hier im Harem ist. Aber sie wird   
niemals so sein wie Lady Nuriko !"  
  
„Nuriko-sama ?!" Miaka hätte nicht gedacht, dass Nuriko hier im Harem so   
ungemein beliebt war.  
  
Megumi nickte.  
  
„Nuriko-sama ist die Schönste hier. Und sie liebt Heika-sama von ganzem   
Herzen.", sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen.  
  
Sie wandte sich wieder an Houki.  
  
„Es wird dich freuen, zu hören, dass Heika-sama gestern Abend in Nurikos   
Zimmer war ! Ich habe gesehen, wie er das Zimmer verlassen hat, mit einem   
Lächeln auf den Lippen !", erklärte sie mit einem maliziösen Lächeln.   
  
„Oh, wirklich ?!", freute sich Miaka.  
  
Houkis Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse, als Megumi mit   
einem hochmütigen Lächeln davon stolzierte.  
  
*  
  
„Hat es dir geschmeckt, Nuriko ?!" Hotohori lächelte zärtlich.  
  
Nuriko nickte, sah verlegen auf seine Hände. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, so   
lange mit Hotohori zusammen zu sein. Ständig errötete er und seine Hände   
zitterten vor Aufregung.   
  
Hotohori streckte die Hand aus, berührte zaghaft Nurikos kalte Finger.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Mitsukake fragen, ob es möglicherweise ungesund ist,   
wenn man immer kalte Finger hat…", murmelte er, strich wärmend über   
besagte Körperteile.  
  
„Nein, nein, das geht schon in Ordnung… Ich hatte schon als kleines Kind   
so kalte Finger…", wisperte er scheu.  
  
Hotohori beobachtete Nuriko aufmerksam, die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen.   
Er lächelte liebevoll.  
  
„Du siehst heute sehr hübsch aus, Nuriko…"  
  
Nuriko sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
„I-ich ?"  
  
Hotohori streckte die rechte Hand aus, strich schüchtern über Nurikos Wange.  
  
„Natürlich…", hauchte er.  
  
Der junge Kaiser zögerte, blickte unsicher in Nurikos fassungslose Augen. Er   
wollte ihn küssen. So unbedingt.  
  
Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen.  
  
„Nuri…"  
  
Nuriko beugte sich plötzlich vor, berührte flüchtig Hotohoris Lippen. Hotohori   
starrte ihn verduzt an, zwinkerte mehrmals. Verstört hob er die Hand, berührte   
ungläubig seine Lippen. Nuriko wich hochrot zurück, richtete sich ungeschickt   
auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Nuriko !!"  
  
Der junge Seishi zuckte zusammen, sah sich schuldbewusst zum Kaiser um.  
  
„Entschuldigt, Hotohori-sama !! Ich hatte nicht das Recht, aber…"  
  
Hotohori stand auf, kam hastig auf ihn zu. Nuriko wich ängstlich zurück.   
  
„Nuriko… Hab keine Angst !" Stürmisch umarmte er den kleineren Mann, strich   
ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Nurikos Finger krallten sich verstört in   
Hotohoris Seidenrobe. Nervöser Schluckauf stieg in ihm auf und er lehnte sich   
erschrocken an Hotohori.  
  
„Ihr… Ihr seid nicht… hips… Seid nicht böse ?!", wisperte er.  
  
Hotohori schwieg, drückte Nuriko etwas von sich. Ernsthaft sah er ihn an, dann   
beugte er sich herunter und berührte scheu Nurikos bebende Lippen. Vorsichtig   
drückte er seinen Mund fester auf Nurikos. Nurikos Augen weiteten sich   
entsetzt, dann schloss er sie selig.   
  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken löste sich Hotohori von ihm, lächelte ihn linkisch an.  
  
„Ich bin wirklich nicht böse, Nuriko…", lächelte er.  
  
Entrückt sah Nuriko zu ihm hoch. Heute musste Suzaku auf ihn herablächeln, so   
wundervoll war sein Tag heute. Verzückt strahlte er Hotohori an. Der Kaiser   
erwiderte das Lächeln, streichelte zärtlich über Nurikos Wange.   
  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr… Ich bin so froh, dass ich es endlich gesagt habe…",   
flüsterte er leise.  
  
Nurikos Augen leuchteten vor Glück.   
  
„Hotohori-sama, ich…"  
  
„Heike-sama !!", rief ein Bediensteter, klopfte an die Tür, unterbrach somit Nurikos  
Rede.  
  
Hotohori sah ärgerlich auf.  
  
„Was ?!", fauchte er.  
  
Besitzergreifend drückte er Nuriko an sich, der verwirrt zur Tür blickte.  
  
Ein eingeschüchterter Bediensteter trat ein, senkte demütig den Blick.   
  
„Eure Berater wollen euch dringend sprechen. So bald wie möglich…", richtete er aus.  
  
Hotohoris Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen. Nuriko sah aufmerksam   
zu ihm hoch.  
  
„Entschuldige, Nuriko… Ich wollte den Tag mit dir verbringen… Ich…"  
  
„Ist doch nicht schlimm, Hotohori-sama… Ich warte eben solang in meinem Zimmer,   
bis ihr fertig seid. Wie lang kann das schon dauern ?!" Mit einem verliebten Lächeln   
schaute er zu ihm hoch.  
  
Hotohori nickte, küsste Nurikos Stirn.  
  
„Ich werde mich beeilen…"  
  
Nuriko kicherte leise, verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. Hotohori sah ihm   
zärtlich nach.  
  
„Heika-sama ?"  
  
Ungehalten starrte er den jungen Bediensteten an, der es noch immer nicht gewagt   
hatte, den Blick zu heben.  
  
„Ich bin ja schon unterwegs !", zischte er, dann stürmte er an ihm vorbei.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko saß verträumt auf dem Bett, umarmte sein Kissen und seufzte leise.  
  
„Er liebt mich…", wisperte er hingerissen, drückte sein Gesicht in die Seide.  
  
Er kicherte unkontrolliert, ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Durch seine   
überschwängliche Laune bemerkte er erst nicht, dass es an seiner Tür klopfte.  
  
„Oh ! Herein !"  
  
Verwirrt legte er das Kissen weg und strich sich über den leicht zerknitterten   
Rock. Hoffentlich war seine Frisur nicht ruiniert !  
  
„Lady Nuriko ? Ich bin es, Houki !", hörte er eine freundliche Stimme.  
  
Nuriko runzelte die Stirn. Nicht Houki wieder. Dieses neugierige Klatschmaul   
ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven.   
  
„Schön, dich zu sehen, Houki-san !", bat er warm, ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Lady Houki trat ein, strich sich geziert durchs Haar.   
Nuriko betrachtete kritisch ihr Kleid. Er besaß das Gleiche, nur dass es einige   
Farbnuancen dunkler war.   
  
„Hallo, Lady Nuriko…"  
  
Sie setzte sich an den Tisch neben dem Fenster, beobachtete Nuriko eine Weile   
schweigend.  
  
„… Nun ? Was führt dich hierher, Houki-san ?", fragte Nuriko nach einigen   
Minuten entnervt.  
  
„Oh, nur so !!... Ich hörte, Megumi-san sah gestern Heika-sama aus eurem Zimmer   
kommen… Ist das wahr oder ist es nur ein dummes Gerücht ?!", fragte sie nach   
einigen Sekunden.  
  
Nuriko sah sie verblüfft an.  
  
„… Nun… Ja… Er… Er war gestern hier… Aber nur, weil… Er hat etwas   
ausgerichtet… Von der Priesterin !", behauptete er eilig.  
  
Gerüchte verbreiteten sich im Harem schnell. Und eifersüchtige Haremsdamen   
waren zu wirklich furchtbaren Dingen fähig. Lady Houki machte keine Ausnahme,   
ganz im Gegenteil. Nur, weil sie ihn imitierte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie  
ihn mochte.  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Danke für die tollen Reviews ! *freu*  
Na ja, der nächste Teil dauert noch was, weil ich nach England fahre, aber ich hab wenigstens schon so 'ne Ahnung _ ° 


	5. Still the girl

Titel: I've been waiting so long  
  
Teil : 5/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: Sap ?  
  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
  
Disclaimer : Die ganze FY-Gang gehört Yuu Watase, ich mache hiermit kein Geld und will auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
Kommentar : Hn. Das hat sehr viel länger gedauert als ich dachte. Und ist viel zu kurz. Na ja.... Der nächste Teil sollte schneller kommen... Hoffe ich ;_;  
  
*  
  
Houki starrte Nuriko eifersüchtig an. Es war wie immer. Nuriko-sama,   
die Schönste, die Beste, die Tollste. Die zukünftige Kaiserin wurde   
sie bereits genannt. Doch statt eifersüchtig zu werden, verehrten   
diese dummen Hühner Lady Nuriko auch noch wie eine Göttin.   
Freuten sich für sie, wenn der Kaiser sie besuchte. Wenn der Kaiser   
sie, Houki, besucht hätte, wären sie wütend gewesen, hätten sie   
geschnitten oder beleidigt. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass man auf   
sie gespuckt hätte.  
  
Als ob sie Lady Nuriko diese Sache mit der ausgerichteten Nachricht   
abkaufen würde. Kein Mann bei klarem Verstand konnte Lady Nuriko   
lange widerstehen. Der halbe Hofstaat war verliebt in die schöne   
Hofdame. Wieso sollte der Kaiser da eine Ausnahme machen ?  
  
„So ? Ich sprach vorhin mit der Priesterin. Was wollte sie denn so   
dringendes ?", fragte sie listig.  
  
Nuriko errötete leicht, strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus der   
Stirn.  
  
„Mich zum Mittag einladen. Wir essen sehr oft zusammen !"   
Wenigstens musste er nicht lügen. Es widerstrebte Nuriko stets, zu   
lügen, auch wenn er es inzwischen ziemlich gut konnte.  
  
„Ihr errötet ? Warum ? Habt ihr Fieber ?"  
  
Nuriko spürte das starke Verlangen in sich aufsteigen, Houki gegen   
die nächste Wand zu klatschen, hielt sich jedoch mit einem   
verkrampften Lächeln zurück.  
  
„Möglich. Ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit nicht so gut… Vielleicht   
sollte ich mich etwas ausruhen."  
  
„Ja, vielleicht solltet ihr das tun."  
  
Nuriko runzelte die Stirn. Houki schien den offensichtlichen Wink   
mit dem Zaunpfahl wohl nicht verstanden zu haben. Was musste   
er denn sagen, damit sie endlich wieder in ihr Loch verschwand,   
aus dem sie gekrochen war ?!  
  
„.. Ein schönes Kleid trägst du da…"  
  
Houki lächelte, strich sich geziert über den hellen Stoff.  
  
„Danke schön !! Ich finde auch, dass es mir sehr gut steht !!"  
  
Nuriko fragte sich, warum Houki ihn so sehr imitierte. Glaubte sie,   
so könnte sie Hotohori-samas Augenmerk auf sich ziehen ?   
Eigentlich verdiente sie es gar nicht besser, von allen im Harem   
geschnitten zu werden, dachte Nuriko mürrisch. Warum entwickelte   
sie auch keinen eigenen Stil ?  
  
Genervt blickte Nuriko aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht ging sie ja, wenn   
er sie ignorierte.  
  
„Wollen wir heute Abend zusammen speisen, Lady Nuriko ?" Es   
blitze in ihren Augen und Nuriko zögerte sichtlich.  
  
„Nun, ich…"  
  
„Nein, das ist leider nicht möglich. Lady Nuriko speist bereits mit mir…",   
unterbrach eine sanfte Stimme.  
  
Nuriko sah erschrocken auf, erkannte Hotohori im Türrahmen. Houki   
sprang erschrocken auf, um sich vor ihm zu verbeugen.  
  
„Heika-sama !!"  
  
Hotohori hob eine Augenbraue, als er sie betrachtete. Er war sich   
ziemlich sicher, dass er so ein Kleid bereits an Nuriko gesehen hatte.   
Seit wann war es üblich, dass zwei Haremsdamen das gleiche Kleid   
bekamen ? Soweit er wusste, war das schon vor Jahrzehnten   
abgeschafft worden, weil es so immer nur zu Streitereien kam.   
  
Er richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf Nuriko, der geziert aufstand   
und sich mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln vor ihm verbeugte. Mit   
glänzenden Augen nahm er Nurikos zierliche Hand, küsste sie galant.  
  
„Wie schön, euch wieder zu sehen, Lady Nuriko…", hauchte er.  
  
Houki starrte das Paar wütend an. Sie hatte es doch gewusst. Von   
wegen, etwas ausrichten ! Der Kaiser interessierte sich nur für die   
Lady.  
  
Warum Lady Nuriko das wohl nicht zugab ? Jede andere   
Haremsdame wäre mit stolzgeschwellter Brust durch den Harem   
stolziert und hätte es überall rumerzählt. Gut, das taten die anderen   
Haremsdamen schon für Nuriko.   
  
„Ich gehe dann wohl besser…", sagte Houki eisig, stolzierte mit   
einem leichten Schwingen ihrer Hüften aus dem Raum. Hotohori sah   
ihr stirnrunzelnd nach.  
  
„Wer war das ?"  
  
„Lady Houki."  
  
„Imitiert sie dich mit Absicht ?"  
  
„Ja…", wisperte Nuriko verwirrt, als Hotohori ihn an seine Brust zog.  
  
„Du bist viel schöner als sie…"  
  
Nuriko kicherte leise.  
  
„Nur ist sie leider, im Gegensatz zu mir, dazu fähig, euch einen Erben   
zu schenken…", erwiderte er traurig.  
  
Hotohoris Arme um ihn verkrampften sich leicht.  
  
„… Ich werde niemanden heiraten, den ich nicht liebe, nur weil ich   
einen Erben brauche."  
  
„Aber… Das Reich… !" Nuriko sah verstört hoch.  
  
„… Ich habe so viele Halbgeschwister, die mit Freude das Reich  
übernehmen würden, falls ich sterben sollte, ohne einen Erben   
gezeugt zu haben."  
  
„Aber… Das wäre nicht rechtens !! Euer Erbe sollte das Reich   
übernehmen !!", beschwerte sich Nuriko.  
  
Hotohori beugte sich herunter, küsste Nurikos kühle Lippen.  
  
„Liebst du mich, Nuriko ?"  
  
„Natürlich, Hotohori-sama, ich…"  
  
„Dann kümmere dich nicht um mein Reich, sondern um mich…   
Außerdem… nenn mich nicht mehr Hotohori-sama… Das sagen   
sie alle…", flüsterte an Nurikos Ohr, der leicht erzitterte.  
  
Nuriko klammerte sich an ihn, drückte sein Gesicht in den edlen   
Stoff des kaiserlichen Gewandes.  
  
„Ich liebe euch so, Hori-sama…", schwor er mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
  
Hotohori lächelte bei dem seltsamen Spitznamen, strich zärtlich   
über Nurikos Haar, steckte eine Strähne, die aus der Frisur   
gerutscht war, hinter Nurikos Ohr.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir bleiben wirst, Nuriko…"  
  
Nuriko nickte, schmiegte sich in Hotohoris Hand, schloss selig   
die Augen.   
  
„Nie könnte ich euch verlassen, Hori-sama. Nicht, wenn ich weiß,   
dass ich euch nicht gleichgültig bin…"  
  
Hotohori beugte sich herunter, betrachtete die schönen, rosigen   
Augen Nurikos, die ihn verwirrt betrachteten.  
  
„… Was ?", wisperte er.  
  
„Du bist so schön, dass es weh tut… Ich liebe dich mehr, als   
alles andere…"  
  
Nurikos Augen leuchteten glücklich auf. Hingerissen schlang er   
die Arme um Hotohoris Hals, als dieser sich zu einem Kuss   
vorbeugte. Endlich war Suzaku ihm wohlgesonnen… Endlich…  
  
*  
  
Chichiri starrte konzentriert hinüber zum Haremsgarten. Wenn er   
sich Mühe gab, konnte er Nurikos Zimmer erkennen und die   
leichten Bewegungen im Raum. Bei Suzaku, wie gerne er wissen,   
was dort in dem Zimmer des jungen Seishi passierte. Hotohori-sama  
war vor etwa einer halben Stunde gesehen worden, wie er in den   
Harem verschwunden war. Wen sonst, außer Nuriko sollte er dort   
besuchen ?   
  
Aber was wollte er von Nuriko ? Seit wann stellte er dem Seishi nach ?   
  
„Vielleicht hat er ihm die Flucht deswegen verboten, no da.", murmelte er.  
  
Ein Rascheln unter seinen Füßen ließ den blauhaarigen Mönch   
aufschrecken.  
  
„Was zur Hölle nuschelst du da oben rum, verdammt noch mal ?!"  
  
Tasuki starrte den Baum hoch, runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Spannst du in den verfluchten Haremsgarten, Hentai ?"  
  
Chichiri fiel beinahe von dem Ast, dann lachte er nervös.  
  
"Nicht direkt, Taskui-kun, no da."  
  
„Ach ?" Abwartend starrte der Bandit ihn an.  
  
„Nun, ich sah Hotohori in den Harem gehen, no da… Ich war etwas   
neugierig, muss ich zugeben, no da…"  
  
Tasuki schwieg verduzt.  
  
„Heika ist im Harem ?"  
  
Chichiri nickte, sprang herunter zu ihm.  
  
„Seltsam, nicht wahr, no da ?!"  
  
„… Nicht seltsam… sondern verdammt gut… Das hätte dem verfluchten   
Kaiser verdammt noch mal eher einfallen können…", knurrte Tasuki.  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Sorry für das Houki-bashing. Ich mag sie wirklich nicht sehr.... 


	6. Forgot the title

Titel: I've been waiting so long  
  
Teil : 6/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: Sap ?  
  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
  
Disclaimer : Die ganze FY-Gang gehört Yuu Watase, ich mache hiermit kein Geld und will auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
Kommentar : Also erst einmal möchte ich mich hier bei allen Leuten bedanken, die mir so lieb reviewt haben !   
Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert, bis dieser Teil fertig war, aber... Ich hab so viel zu tun ! Sorry ! *rutschtaufKnien*  
Ich hoffe, ich schaffe den nächsten Teil schneller... Was schweirig wird, ich soll eigentlich strenge Bettruhe halten...  
Aber keine Sorge, ich werde auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben  
  
*  
Houki stolzierte wutschnaubend durch den Harem, ging an einer Gruppe   
von drei Haremsdamen vorbei.  
  
„Hast du schon gehört ! Heika-sama ist in Nuriko-samas Gemächern !!"  
  
„Endlich hat er sie bemerkt !!"  
  
„Er hat sie bestimmt schon früher bemerkt ! Er war bestimmt nur   
schüchtern !"  
  
„Stimmt ! Wie könnte man Nuriko-sama übersehen !!" Sie lachten leise.  
  
Houki blieb stehen, starrte die Gruppe wütend an.  
  
„Sie ist noch nicht die Kaiserin !! Hört auf, sie Nuriko-sama zu   
nennen !!", fauchte sie lautstark.  
  
Die Mädchen sahen hochmütig zu ihr herüber, ihre Mienen verhärteten   
sich augenblicklich. Eine der Damen schien mit Mordgedanken zu spielen.  
  
„Nun, Houki-san, das wird sie aber bald sein. Im Gegensatz zu dir."  
  
„Ja. Wieso sollte Heika-sama ein so gehässiges und eifersüchtiges Weib   
wie dich wollen ?!"  
  
„Im Übrigen, du kannst Nuriko-sama imitieren, wie du magst. Du wirst   
niemals so schön sein wie sie."  
  
„Ganz im Vertrauen, eine Diät könnte dir nicht schaden. Ich habe dich gestern   
in den Bädern gesehen. Ich hatte Mühe mich nicht zu übergeben…", zischte   
die Jüngste mit einem bösartigem Funkeln in den Augen.  
  
Houkis Augen weiteten sich unmerklich und sie erbleichte. Wie könnten   
diese Weiber es wagen ?   
  
„Heika-sama wird Lady Nuriko niemals heiraten ! Ihr werdet schon sehen !",   
schrie sie, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Und wenn sie selbst dafür sorgen musste.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko saß angespannt neben dem Kaiser, lächelte nervös. Er durfte keinen   
Fehler machen. Hotohori hatte ihn zu einem öffentlichen Bankett  
mitgenommen und nun lagen die Augen aller Berater und Gäste auf ihm. Sie   
waren neugierig, wer die junge Haremsdame war, für die sich der Kaiser   
entschieden hatte, nachdem er doch nie seinen Harem besucht hatte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er Hotohoris warme Hand auf seiner und sah verwirrt in die   
sanften Augen des Kaisers.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Nuriko. Sie sind begeistert von dir."  
  
„Woher wollt ihr das wissen ?", wisperte Nuriko zweifelnd.  
  
„Nun, wie könnten sie nicht von dir begeistert sein, Nuriko ?... Du brauchst   
keine Angst haben, sie zeigen ihre Gefühle nie besonders stark. Das hier ist   
ein öffentliches Bankett. Da sind alle angespannt."   
  
Beruhigend küsste er Nurikos Wange, lächelte ihn noch einmal aufmunternd   
an. Nuriko nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft, fühlte sich tatsächlich   
etwas ruhiger.  
  
Hotohori betrachtete mit Genugtuung die leuchtenden Augen seiner Berater.   
Sie wären über jede Braut glücklich gewesen, solange der Kaiser sich nur   
endlich vermählte, aber Nuriko schien sie in regelrechte Ekstase zu versetzen.   
Kaum eine Haremsdame war so hinreißend, so schön und so wohlerzogen. Die   
perfekte zukünftige Kaiserin.  
  
Zufrieden bemerkte der junge Kaiser, dass nicht ein anderer Mann es wagte,   
Nuriko schöne Augen zu machen. Sie würden es nicht wagen, jetzt wo sie offiziell   
als zukünftige Kaiserin galt. Mit leichtem Ärger erinnerte er sich an früher, als   
niemand geglaubt hatte, Hotohori würde sich jemals für eine der Haremsdamen   
erwärmen und jeder Höfling und selbst die Bediensteten öffentlich für Nuriko   
geschwärmt hatten. Suzaku, er hätte sie damals am liebsten alle umgebracht. Auch,   
wenn er nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, Nuriko offen seine Zuneigung zu zeigen, ja   
nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben wollte, wie sehr er Nuriko liebte, so war er doch   
eifersüchtig auf jeden Mann, der in Nurikos Nähe kam. Niemand sollte Nuriko   
berühren dürfen.   
Nuriko sollte allein für ihn da sein und für niemanden anders.  
  
Noch einmal drückte er Nurikos schlanke Hand.  
  
„Es ist spät, meine Damen und Herren. Ich denke, ich werde mich nun   
zurückziehen…", erklärte er.  
  
Mit einem warmen Leuchten in den Augen wandte er sich an Nuriko.  
  
„Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und mich begleiten, Lady Nuriko ?", fragte er zärtlich.  
  
Nuriko nickte erleichtert, ließ sich von Hotohori aufhelfen.   
  
Während Hotohori Nuriko aus dem Saal führte, erhob sich hinter ihnen ein aufgeregtes   
Gemurmel. Hotohori lächelte zufrieden, was Nuriko dazu veranlasste, sich beruhigt an   
ihn zu schmiegen.  
  
*  
  
Houki fasste gierig nach dem kleinen Flakon.   
  
„Das ist es ?"  
  
„Ja. Aber sei vorsichtig. Es ist giftig, wenn man zuviel davon nimmt…"  
  
Geistesabwesend nickte die Haremsdame, betrachtete die klare Flüssigkeit in ihren Händen.   
  
„Sie wird niemals Kaiserin… Ihr werdet schon sehen…", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt ?"  
  
„Oh, nichts ! Nichts !", versicherte sie eilig, während sie den Flakon in ihren Ärmel   
gleiten ließ.  
  
„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist."  
  
Houki nickte wieder, gab dem hochgewachsenen Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Danke sehr !"  
  
„Was tut man nicht alles für eine schöne Lady !", lächelte er und verschwand in der   
Dunkelheit. Die einsame Hofdame kicherte leise.  
  
„Mehr als du denkst…", wisperte sie in die Nacht.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko keuchte leise, als Hotohoris Zunge vorsichtig gegen seine Lippen stieß.   
Warme Hände umfingen seine Schultern, verhinderten, dass er zurückwich.   
  
Als ob er das getan hätte.   
  
Hingebungsvoll erwiderte er den Kuss, schlang die Arme um Hotohoris Hals.  
  
„Ich liebe euch, Hori-sama…", erklärte er mit verschleiertem Blick, als sich der   
Kaiser widerstrebend von ihm löste. Ein zärtlicher Blick antwortete Nuriko, lange   
Finger strichen über Nurikos zarte Wange.  
  
„Soll ich dich zu deinem Zimmer begleiten ?", fragte Hotohori sanft.  
  
„Oh, das müsst ihr nicht, Hori-sama… Ich bin alt genug, ne ?"  
  
Hotohori lächelte liebevoll.  
  
„Ja… Frühstücken wir morgen zusammen ?"  
  
Nuriko nickte mit strahlenden Augen.  
  
„Ich hole euch ab, Hori-sama !"  
  
Der junge Kaiser beugte sich vor, um noch einmal Nurikos rosige Lippen zu küssen.   
  
„Bis morgen, Nuriko… Ich liebe dich."  
  
Hingerissen starrte der kleinere Mann ihn an.   
  
„Ich liebe euch auch, Hori-sama !", beteuerte er.  
  
Er stellte sich errötend auf die Zehenspitzen.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Hori-sama…", wisperte er an die Lippen des Kaisers, bevor er einen letzten,   
hauchzarten Kuss auf Hotohoris Mund hinterließ.  
  
Mit einem warmen, begehrlichen Ausdruck in den Honigaugen blickte der junge Kaiser ,  
Nuriko nach, der mit sanft schwingenden Hüften im Dunkeln der Gänge verschwand.  
  
*  
  
Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat Nuriko sein Zimmer, seufzte leise.  
  
„Guten Abend, Lady Nuriko.", ertönte eine ruhige, weibliche Stimme.  
  
Nuriko zuckte zusammen, sah erschrocken zu dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster.  
  
„Houki…"  
  
Eben diese lächelte spitz, strich sich über das helle Seidenkleid.  
  
„Wo wart ihr, Lady Nuriko ? Ich warte schon seit einer Stunde auf euch !" Sie legte den   
Kopf schief.  
  
Nuriko sah sie misstrauisch an. Houki wurde mit jedem Tag freundlicher – jedoch auf eine   
offensichtlich verlogene Weise. Was bezweckte sie damit ?  
  
„Was möchtet ihr, Lady Houki ?", fragte er kühl.  
  
Houki sah ihn gespielt schockiert an.  
  
„Oh, was habt ihr, Lady Nuriko ? Schlechte Laune ? Heute nicht genug Lobgesänge auf   
eure Schönheit gehört ?"  
  
Nurikos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
„Was willst du ?!", zischte er.  
  
„Oh, nur ein bisschen reden. Seht, ich habe sogar extra Wein besorgt !" Houki deutete auf   
die beiden gefüllten Weingläser auf dem niedrigen Tisch. Nurikos Augen folgten dem   
Fingerzeig, zuckten wieder zurück zu Houki.  
  
„Worüber willst du reden ?"  
  
Houkis Augen nahmen einen kalten Ausdruck an.  
  
„Über euch und darüber, dass ihr wohl bald Kaiserin seid…", sagte sie ruhig.   
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... irgendwann ^__^°°  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich Houki als ziemliches Miststück darstelle, aber ich denke, dass Houki tatsächlich so  
reagieren würde. Ich meine, diese Frau stand immer im Schatten Nurikos, musste sich an ihm messen lassen.   
Der Kaiser wählt Nuriko. Sie wird weiter gedemütigt. Es ist nur verständlich, dass sie sich rächen will.  
  
Zum Verhalten der anderen Haremsdamen : Rivalitäten im Harem ist ja eigentlich weitläufig bekannt. Diese   
Beleidigungen stehen vermutlich an der Tagesordnung. Dass sich alles gegen Houki richtet, ist auch ein typisches Verhalten - Mobbing.  
So denke ich jedenfalls. Wenn ihr damit unzufrieden seid, dann sagt mir das. Vielleicht ändere ich es (Wahrscheinlich nicht, ich bin eh zu faul ^___^°) 


	7. Bad Houki

Titel: I've been waiting so long  
  
Teil : 7/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: Sap ?  
  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
  
Disclaimer : Die ganze FY-Gang gehört Yuu Watase, ich mache hiermit kein Geld und will auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
Nuriko : Ach, schreibst du auch mal wieder ? *nörgel*  
  
Shiva: ich schreib die ganze Zeit... Nur halt nicht immer an deiner Geschichte ^_^°  
  
Nuriko:*grummel*  
  
Shiva: Das ist schwierig ! Schau nicht so !  
  
Nuriko: Sicher...  
  
Shiva: Nein, wirklich, ich...  
  
Nuriko : *gehtweg*  
  
Shiva: Nicht doch, Nuri ! Warte doch !  
  
*  
  
Nuriko blickte sie starr an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest…", zischte er.  
  
„Nun, es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, Lady Nuriko. Ihr wart mit   
  
Heika-sama beim öffentlichen Bankett."  
  
Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Wein, nippte selbst hochmütig an dem   
  
Glas in ihrer Hand.   
  
„Regelmäßig geht Heika-sama mit euch zum Essen."  
  
Geziert strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie er euch geküsst hat."  
  
Ihre Augen funkelten boshaft. Nuriko runzelte die Stirn, stellte   
  
das Weinglas, von dem er kaum getrunken hatte, wieder zurück   
  
auf den Tisch.  
  
„So ? Was habt ihr außerhalb des Harems zu suchen ? Ihr wisst   
  
ganz genau, dass die Harmesdamen ohne ausdrückliche   
  
Erlaubnis nicht…"  
  
„Und ihr ?!", fauchte Houki.  
  
„Ich bin ein Suzaku Seishi !", antwortete Nuriko aufgebracht.  
  
„Pah ! Die Miko wird nicht im Geringsten bedroht !"  
  
„Das ändert nichts daran, dass…"  
  
„Haltet den Mund !"  
  
Nuriko schwieg perplex, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir den Mund zu verbieten ! Raus !"  
  
Verstört bemerkte Nuriko, wie die Hand, mit der er zur Tür wies,   
  
zitterte. Ein maliziöses Lächeln breitete sich auf Houkis Lippen aus.  
  
„Setzt euch lieber, Lady Nuriko. Trinkt doch noch etwas. Es scheint   
  
euch nicht gut zu gehen !", forderte sie lächelnd auf.  
  
Nuriko spürte, wie sich Schwäche in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete.   
  
Unsicher ließ er sich wieder auf dem Sitzkissen nieder, trank noch   
  
einen Schluck Wein. Ihm schwindelte. Desorientiert ließ er das Glas   
  
fallen, beobachtete geistesabwesend, wie sich der Wein auf dem   
  
Boden verteilte. Houkis lächelndes Gesicht tauchte wieder vor ihm auf. Seine Augenlieder klappten immer wieder zu und es fiel ihm   
  
schwer, wach zu bleiben.  
  
„Du wirst den Kaiser nicht kriegen… Ich werde Kaiserin…" Ihre   
  
Stimme klang verschwommen und verzerrt in Nurikos Ohren, und   
  
es dauerte etwas, bis er begriff, was sie sagte.  
  
„Nein… Hori-sama…", wimmerte er, versuchte gegen die Schwärze   
  
anzukämpfen, die seinen Geist umnebelte.  
  
„Gib dir keine Mühe… Ich habe genug Gift in den Wein getan, um   
  
dich für Tage schlafen zu lassen. Wenn du   
  
wieder aufwachst, wirst du längst nicht mehr im Palast sein !", hörte   
  
er Houkis Stimme, auch wenn er kaum noch verstand, was sie sagte.   
  
Kraftlos schloss er die Augen.  
  
*  
  
Hotohori sah verwirrt auf, sah sich in dem dämmrigen Zimmer um.  
  
„… Nuriko ?", flüsterte er unsicher.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich sehe langsam schon Gespenster vor Müdigkeit…", murmelte er,   
  
lächelte schwach.  
  
Langsam begab er sich in sein Bett, schob das seltsame Gefühl der   
  
Beklemmung in seiner Brust auf seinen Mangel an Schlaf.  
  
„Nuriko…", flüsterte er noch leise, dann schlief er ein.  
  
*  
  
„Nun beeil dich schon ! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit !", fauchte Houki   
  
leise, zerrte den großen Mann ungeduldig hinter sich her.  
  
„Warum denn nicht ? Ist ja nicht so, dass ihr Haremsdamen irgendwelche   
  
wichtigen Verpflichtungen hättet, außer in der Gegend herumzusitzen   
  
und hübsch auszusehen.", murrte er müde.  
  
„Nun, aber… sie… sie hat morgen eine Verabredung mit einer anderen   
  
Haremsdame.", behauptete Houki, schob ihn durch Nurikos Zimmerfenster.   
  
„Ja, ja… Du führst dich auf, als müsste ich die Kaiserin persönlich   
  
entführen…", nörgelte er, rieb sich die schlaftrunkenen Augen.  
  
Houki blieb erschrocken stehen, sah ihn bleich an.  
  
„Was ?!"  
  
„Na, die Kaiserin. Hab gehört, Heika will bald heiraten. Soll 'ne total   
  
hübsche Lady sein !"  
  
„… Nun… Möglich… Nun mach schon. Da liegt sie. Und sei leise.   
  
Sonst hören dich die Wächter."  
  
Ihr Begleiter nickte nur seufzend, trat auf das große Bett zu. Neugierig   
  
hob er die Decke, die Houki über Nurikos Gesicht gelegt hatte.  
  
„Wow ! Wie hübsch ! … Irgendwie sieht sie dir ähnlich… Kann mich   
  
gar nicht entscheiden, wer von euch beiden hübscher ist !", lachte er   
  
leise, nahm Nuriko behutsam auf.  
  
„Wie leicht sie ist ! Die hättest du sogar alleine tragen können !", meinte er,   
  
stieg vorsichtig aus dem Fenster, zurück in den Garten, immer darauf bedacht,   
  
seine zerbrechliche Last nicht fallen zu lassen.  
  
„Bring sie weit weg ! Und lass sie nicht zurück kommen !", beschwor Houki   
  
ihn noch.  
  
„Schon gut ! Die bestimmt nicht !", grinste er, dann wurde er von der   
  
Dunkelheit verschluckt.  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Zu kurz... Hat zu lange gedauert... Und wird nicht gerade leichter... Hmmm... Tut mir leid... ;_; 


	8. Search

Titel: I've been waiting so long  
  
Teil : 7/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: Sap ?  
  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
  
Disclaimer : Die ganze FY-Gang gehört Yuu Watase, ich mache hiermit kein Geld   
  
und will auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
Es ist einfach nur peinlich, wie lange ich brauche, um weiterzuschreiben...   
  
Ich hasse Schreibtiefs...  
  
*  
  
Hotohori betrat besorgt den Haremsbereich. Nuriko war nicht gekommen   
  
um ihn abzuholen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Nuriko die   
  
Verabredung vergessen hatte, deshalb war er gekommen um nach Nuriko   
  
zu sehen. Womöglich war er krank.  
  
„Lady Nuriko hat ihr Gemach heute noch nicht verlassen,   
  
Heika-sama.", bemerkte ein Haremswächter, begleitete ihn zu Nurikos Zimmer.  
  
„Ist sie krank ?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Heika-sama. Lady Houki ist vor etwa einer Stunde in ihr   
  
Zimmer gegangen. Ich denke, wenn Lady Nuriko krank wäre, hätte sie uns   
  
Bescheid gegeben."  
  
„Hn."  
  
Nachdenklich betrat Hotohori das abgedunkelte Zimmer.  
  
„Willkommen Heika-sama.", wisperte eine leise Frauenstimme.  
  
Hotohori hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. Neben dem Fenster saß eine der   
  
Haremsdamen, nickte ihm höflich zu.  
  
„Wo ist Lady Nuriko ?", fragte er, erkannte beim Nähertreten Houki.  
  
„Sie ist gegangen. Sie sagt, ich solle euch heute Gesellschaft leisten." Sie   
  
lächelte zart.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Hotohori sich um.  
  
„Wohin ist sie gegangen ? Wir waren verabredet…", murmelte er leise.  
  
Houki schwieg eine Weile. Der Kaiser beachtete sie nicht, betrachtete   
  
das unberührte Bett. Die Decke fehlte.  
  
„Sie ist… fortgelaufen. Sie… Sie sagte, sie sei es nicht wert, bei euch   
  
zu sein."  
  
Hotohori zuckte zusammen, sah Houki verstört an.  
  
„Was ? Was hat sie gesagt ?"  
  
„Na ja, sie war wohl sehr unzufrieden mit sich. Sie sagte, ich solle sie   
  
würdig ersetzen." Houki erhob sich, trat einen Schritt auf den Kaiser zu.  
  
„Weil wir uns doch so sehr ähneln."  
  
Hotohori wich zurück, starrte sie ungläubig an.  
  
„Nuriko… Nuriko kann nicht weg sein… Sie hat mir versprochen, zu   
  
bleiben…", krächzte er, strich sich gehetzt durchs Haar.  
  
*Nie könnte ich euch verlassen, Hori-sama. Nicht, wenn ich weiß,   
  
dass ich euch nicht gleichgültig bin…*  
  
Er warf Houki einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.  
  
„Du lügst !", zischte er, stürzte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Houki blickte ihm ruhig nach.  
  
„Möglich. Aber die Lady Nuriko werdet ihr trotzdem nicht   
  
wiederfinden…", flüsterte sie mit einem gehässigen Kichern, setzte   
  
sich wieder zurück an ihren Platz am Fenster.  
  
„Und ich werde Kaiserin…"  
  
*  
  
Hotohori stürmte aufgebracht in den Thronsaal, warf seinen   
  
verblüfften Beratern einen rasenden Blich zu.  
  
„Lady Nuriko ist verschwunden. Schickt alle Soldaten aus, um sie   
  
zu suchen."  
  
„W-wie ?!"  
  
„Habt ihr nicht gehört ?! Sucht Lady Nuriko ! Sofort !!", brüllte   
  
Hotohori, ging rastlos durch den Raum.  
  
Einige der Berater eilten aus dem Raum, bereit, die Truppen   
  
loszuschicken.  
  
„Und bringt die Lady Houki her. Zusammen mit dem   
  
Kerkermeister.", ordnete er weiter an, ließ sich auf seinen Thron fallen.  
  
„Niemals sagt dieses Weibsbild die Wahrheit… Ich finde   
  
schon raus, wo er hin ist…", versprach er knurrend.  
  
„Und dann bring ich sie um…"  
  
*  
  
Miaka stürzte mit Tasuki im Schlepptau in den Thronsaal,   
  
atmete schwer.  
  
„Hotohori-sama ! Ist es wahr ?! Ist Nuriko verschwunden ?!"   
  
Das aufgedrehte Mädchen schien den Tränen nahe, zuckte   
  
allerdings zusammen, als sie den eisigen Blick des Kaisers bemerkte.  
  
Tasuki trat näher, betrachtete die zu Fäusten geballten Hände   
  
Hotohoris, bemerkte die erzwungene Beherrschung.  
  
„Ich lasse bereits nach ihm suchen. Er ist nicht freiwillig   
  
gegangen…", zischte er.  
  
„Was macht euch so verdammt sicher, Heika ?" Tasuki sah ihn   
  
herausfordernd an.  
  
Hotohori erwiderte den Blick, stand langsam auf.  
  
„Er hat es mir versprochen… Ich *weiß*, dass er nicht freiwillig   
  
gegangen ist.", flüsterte er bedrohlich.  
  
Tasuki wich verblüfft einen Schritt zurück, wusste nicht mit dem   
  
Zorn des Kaisers umzugehen.  
  
„Heika-sama ! Wir haben Lady Houki und den Kerkermeister hier.   
  
Sollen wir sie hereinbringen ?!" Der Bedienstete wagte es nicht,   
  
den Blick zu heben, musste schon wenige Minuten zuvor einen   
  
Wutanfall von Hotohori über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
Der junge Kaiser nickte knapp, reagierte nicht auf Miakas   
  
erschrockenen Aufschrei.  
  
„Was habt ihr vor, Hotohori-sama ?!", rief sie verstört.  
  
Hotohori antwortete nicht, starrte die Haremsdame, die nun   
  
hereingeführt wurde, unversöhnlich an.  
  
„Wow. Die sieht fast aus wie Nuriko…", murmelte Tasuki verduzt.  
  
Miaka stieß ihn nervös mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, als sie   
  
Hotohoris verärgerten Blick sah.  
  
Auch Houki wirkte etwas aufgeregt, warf dem grobschlächtigen   
  
Kerkermeister immer wieder einen gehetzten Blick zu.  
  
„Wo ist Lady Nuriko hin ?",fragte Hotohori kalt.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", behauptete Houki ruhig.  
  
„WO IST NURIKO ?!!!", brüllte Hotohori, ließ die Anwesenden   
  
zusammenzucken.  
  
Auch Houki schreckte zurück, wurde von den beiden Wachen   
  
neben ihr am Zurückweichen gehindert.  
  
„Ich… Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist weggelaufen…"  
  
„Warum sollte sie weglaufen ?!! Es gibt keinen Grund dafür ! Ich   
  
liebe sie doch !!", schrie er die eingeschüchterte Lady an, hörte nur   
  
am Rande Laute der Überraschung von Tasuki und ein erleichtertes   
  
Seufzen seitens Miaka.  
  
Houki wagte es nicht, zu antworten, starrte den Kaiser nur ungläubig an.  
  
Hotohori atmete heftig, schien sich nicht beruhigen zu könne.  
  
„… Sie weiß, wo Nuriko ist. Lasst sie auspeitschen. Bis sie gesteht."  
  
Miaka quiekte entsetzt.  
  
„Hotohori-sama !! Das könnt ihr nicht tun ! Was, wenn sie es nicht   
  
weiß ? Ihr könnt sie doch nicht einfach so…"  
  
„STILL !!", fuhr er das aufgeregte Mädchen an, ging zurück zu seinem   
  
Thron und ließ sich darauf fallen.  
  
„… Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das ist… Du hast doch keine   
  
Ahnung…", wisperte er erschöpft, rieb sich verzweifelt über die Augen.  
  
„… Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie es ist, wenn dir dein Glück so kurz vor   
  
dem Ziel entrissen wird… und du einfach nichts tun kannst…"  
  
Miaka sah ihn bestürzt an, kam zögernd einen Schritt näher.  
  
„… Nuriko würde nicht wollen, dass ihr so grausam handelt. Nuriko liebt   
  
eure Güte und euren Sanftmut…", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Hotohori warf ihr einen tränenverschleierten Blick zu.  
  
„… Aber Nuriko ist nicht hier… Und das ist ihre Schuld…", zischte er,   
  
deutete auf Houki.  
  
„Hotohori-sama…"  
  
*  
  
„He, Shun ! Ich dachte, du hast eine Verabredung mit deiner kleinen   
  
Haremsprinzessin !" Ein schmaler, abgemagerter Mann öffnete Shun,   
  
betrachtete verwirrt das Bündel in Shuns Armen.  
  
„Hast du sie etwa entführt ?!", fragte er entsetzt.  
  
„Nein… Das ist eine Rivalin von ihr, die sie verschwinden lassen wollte.   
  
Und du weißt ja, was man nicht alles für eine schöne Frau tut."  
  
„Gibt das nicht Ärger ? Was, wenn sie aufwacht und die ganze   
  
Nachbarschaft zusammenschreit ?", fragte der Kleinere nervös.  
  
Shun schloss die Tür mit dem Fuß, legte Nuriko vorsichtig auf ein altes,   
  
schäbiges Bett.  
  
„Keine Sorge, die schläft noch ein Weilchen. Houki hat ihren Wein vergiftet."  
  
„Na toll. Warum musstest du dir gerade ein kriminelles Flittchen   
  
suchen ?", murrte sein Gefährte, zupfte neugierig an der Decke, die Nuriko verhüllte.  
  
„… Vielleicht behalte ich diese hier. Die ist wirklich süß."  
  
Shun hob die Decke auf, ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen.  
  
„Woah !" Shuns rattengesichtiger Freund strich ehrfürchtig über Nurikos   
  
weiche Wange, zuckte zurück als Nuriko leise im Schlaf murmelte.  
  
„Hori-sama…", nuschelte er, erwachte jedoch nicht.  
  
„Wer ist Hori-sama ?"   
  
Shun zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln.  
  
„Vielleicht ihr Liebhaber."  
  
„Herrje, haben eigentlich alle Harmesdamen einen Geliebten ? ich dachte, die   
  
sind für den Kaiser gedacht !"  
  
„Na ja, der besucht seinen Harem doch nie."  
  
„Was ist mit der zukünftigen Kaiserin ? Ist sie nicht aus dem Harem ?"  
  
„Kein Ahnung." Shun deckte Nuriko sorgfältig zu, lächelte das schlafende   
  
Gesicht an.  
  
„Hehe, stell dir vor, das wäre die zukünftige Kaiserin ! Heika-sama würde   
  
dich vierteilen lassen !", lachte sein Freund, stieß Shun spielerisch in die Seite.  
  
„Sag so was nicht ! Ich glaub, der würde mehr tun, als mich nur vierteilen   
  
lassen…" Shun zog eine Grimasse, betrachtete Nuriko nachdenklich.  
  
„Obwohl ich ihn verstehen könnte, bei dieser Lady…"  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
*windetsichgequält* Ich will keinen Writers-Block mehr... 


	9. Found

Titel: I've been waiting so long  
  
Teil : 9/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shivaisbackyahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: Darfic ? Sap ?  
  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
  
Disclaimer : Die ganze FY-Gang gehört Yuu Watase, ich mache hiermit kein   
  
Geld und will auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
"Habt ihr sie inzwischen gefunden ?" Hotohori sah den jungen Soldaten   
  
ungeduldig an.  
  
"Nun, äh, nein, Heika-sama... Wir werden die Suche nun auf die   
  
umliegenden Dörfer ausweiten.", antwortete der nervöse Untergebene hastig.  
  
Hotohori nickte fahrig, bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, zu   
  
gehen. Verzweifelt ließ er sich in den Thronsessel fallen.  
  
"Warum kommst du nicht zurück... ?"  
  
Nuriko war so stark. Wieso überwältigte er seine Entführer nicht und kam   
  
zurück zum Palast ? War er vergiftet worden ? Vielleicht schon tot ?  
  
Der Kaiser schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nein. Nuriko konnte nicht tot sein.   
  
Das hätte er gespürt. Ganz sicher.  
  
Vielleicht wollte er nicht zurückkommen. Vielleicht hatte er sich in seinen   
  
Entführer verliebt. Das soll wohl öfter vorkommen.   
  
Unglücklich starrte Hotohori aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Verlass mich nicht..."  
  
Tränen perlten über seine Wangen.  
  
"Bitte nicht..."  
  
Shun starrte Nuriko nachdenklich an. Houki musste wirklich viel Gift in das   
  
Weinglas gekippt haben, dass die zarte Gestalt noch immer nicht aufgewacht   
  
war. Dabei hatte er ihr extra gesagt, sie solle vorsichtig damit umgehen. Wollte   
  
sie die hübsche Lady umbringen ?  
  
"Shun !! Shun ! Fass bloss nicht das Mädchen an !!" Sein seltsamer Begleiter   
  
kam ins Zimmer gestürzt, sah ihn panisch an.  
  
"Was ist los ? Wieso bist du so ausser dir ?" Shun stand auf, ging einen  
  
Schritt auf Nuriko zu.  
  
"Nein ! Fass sie bloss nicht an !!", kreischte der Kleine.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir ?!"  
  
"Überall im Dorf sind Soldaten !! Sie suchen nach der Kaiserin !!"  
  
"Und ?", fragte Shun begriffsstutzig.  
  
"DAS ist die Kaiserin !!" Er deutete aufgeregt auf Nuriko, der trotz des Lärms   
  
nicht aufwachte.  
  
Shun sah ihn entsetzt an.  
  
"Das ist ein Scherz, oder ?!"  
  
Sein rattengesichtiger Freund (der noch immer keinen Namen hat -°) schüttelte   
  
aufgeregt den Kopf.  
  
"Überall Soldaten des Kaisers. Laufen herum wie aufgescheuchte Hühner ! Der   
  
Kaiser tobt ! Alle reden darüber !", quiekte er.  
  
"Was sollen wir tun ?!"  
  
"Wir ?! Du hast sie doch entführt !!"  
  
"Na, aber das ist ja wohl auch dein Haus !!"  
  
"Toll ! Man wird uns beide hinrichten lassen !! Das kommt davon, dass du dich   
  
mit diesem kriminellen Flittchen einlassen musstest !! Wie konntest du die Kaiserin   
  
entführen ?!"  
  
"Woher sollte ich das wissen, eh ?! Was lässt der Kaiser sie auch nicht richtig   
  
bewachen ?!!"  
  
"Na ja, vielleicht dachte er, niemand ist so dumm und entführt sie !!"  
  
"Sei still ! Sag mir lieber, was ich jetzt machen soll !!"  
  
"Na ja, hier bleiben kann sie nicht !"  
  
"Aber... Wenn ich sie zurückbringe, denken doch alle, ich wars !"  
  
"Du warst es ja auch !!"  
  
"Ja, aber das müssen sie doch nicht wissen !", schrie Shun, schüttelte sein Gegenüber.  
  
"Aber wenn sie hier gefunden wird, sind wir beide tot !!"  
  
"Wir müssen sie zurückbringen !"  
  
"Sag bloss ! Ich... Ich ruf einfach einen Soldaten und... und sag ihm, äh... Wir   
  
haben sie hier gefunden. Wir haben nichts damit zu tun !"  
  
"Wer glaubt denn das ?!", quietschte Shun hysterisch.  
  
Die beiden sahen sich verzweifelt an, zuckten entsetzt zusammen, als es an   
  
der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Aufmachen ! Im Namen des Kaisers !"  
  
Shun und sein Freund schluchzten auf, sahen sich schon enthauptet, gevierteilt   
  
und verbrannt.  
  
"Hori-sama ...?", kam es leise und schwach vom Bett.  
  
Nuriko sah sich desorientiert um, versuchte sich erfolglos aufzusetzen.  
  
"Wo... bin ich ?", wisperte er.  
  
Shun starrte ihn fassungslos an, fiel auf die Knie.  
  
"Kaiserin !! Uhm... Da seid ihr ja endlich ! Heika-sama läßt euch schon   
  
überall suchen !!"  
  
Sein Begleiter nickte eilig, riß die Tür auf.  
  
"Wir haben die Kaiserin gefunden !!!", rief er dem verdutzten Soldaten entgegen.  
  
"Was geht hier vor ?", krächzte Nuriko, richtete sich mühsam auf.  
  
"Majestät ! Da seid ihr ja !" Der Soldat verbeugte sich tief, rief seinen Kameraden   
  
zu, dass er sie gefunden hatte.  
  
"Ich werde sofort einen Träger rufen, der euch in den Palast zurück bringt. Der   
  
Kaiser wird überglücklich sein."  
  
"Was ? Wo bin ich ?" Völlig verständnislos sah Nuriko sich um, versuchte schwach   
  
aufzustehen.  
  
"Nicht doch, Majestät ! Wartet einen Moment. Wir bringen euch sofort zurück in   
  
den Palast !", bat der junge Soldat, winkte seine Kameraden herein.  
  
Nuriko nickte verstört, keuchte leicht. Ihm schwindelte und er erschauerte.  
  
"Nur einen Moment...", versicherte der Soldat, lächelte ihn scheu an.  
  
"... Hori-sama..." Nuriko blinzelte, spürte, wie seine Glieder nachgaben.  
  
"Majestät ? Alles in Ordnung ?", hörte er noch, dann umfing ihn die Schwärze   
  
einer Ohnmacht.  
  
"Heika-sama ? Die Kaiserin wurde gefunden." Der Berater lächelte erleichtert,   
  
endlich eine gute Nachricht überbringen zu können.  
  
Der junge Kaiser schreckte auf, sah den Älteren verstört an.  
  
"Sie... Sie ist gefunden worden ?!" Er sprang auf.  
  
"Wo ist sie ?!"  
  
"Sie wird gerade in den Krankenflügel gebracht...", antwortete er schnell.  
  
"Was ? Warum ? Was ist mit ihr ?!!", fragte Hotohori erschrocken.  
  
Nervös trat der Berater einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Uhm... Wir sind nicht ganz sicher. Aber... Offenbar ist sie vergiftet worden, oder..."  
  
Hotohori stieß ihn zur Seite, rannte aus dem Thronsaal.  
  
Mitsukake kam ihm auf dem Gang entgegen, sah den Kaiser verdutzt an.  
  
"Was habt ihr, Heika-sama ?"  
  
"Mitsukake !! Komm mit ! Nuriko ist vergiftet worden !", rief er, zerrte ihn mit sich.  
  
"Nuriko ist zurück ?" Der Heiler stolperte hinter ihm her, konnte kaum mit dem   
  
verzweifelten Mann mithalten.  
  
"Sie haben ihn endlich gefunden ! Er ist im Krankenflügel !"   
  
Ungeduldig stieß er die Tür des Krankenzimmers auf, schubste die beiden verdutzten   
  
Wachen zur Seite. Zitternd ließ er Mitsukakes Hand los, strich sich verzweifelt über   
  
das Gesicht.   
  
Nuriko lag leichenblass auf dem Bett, rührte sich nicht, auch nicht, als Hotohori auf   
  
ihn zutrat und sacht seine Schulter berührte.  
  
"Nuriko... Nuriko ?"  
  
Mitsukake trat neben ihn, hob Nurikos Handgelenk an. Er lächelte dem verstörten Kaiser   
  
aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Er lebt, Heika-sama... Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann...", versprach er.  
  
Hotohori nickte schwach, streckte die Hand nach Nurikos Gesicht aus. Die Augenlider des   
  
zarten Mannes zitterten, hoben sich leicht.  
  
"Hori-sama... ? Seid ihr..."  
  
"Ich bin hier, Nuriko... Keine Angst... Ich bin hier...", flüsterte Hotohori erleichtert,   
  
ging neben dem Bett in die Knie.   
  
Mitsukake schickte die anderen Ärzte nach draussen, warf seinen Freunden einen   
  
sanften Blick zu.  
  
"Soll ich euch vielleicht einen Moment allein lassen ?", fragte er freundlich nach.  
  
Nuriko seufzte schwach, schloß wieder die Augen. Hotohori schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein... Nein, kümmere dich so schnell wie möglich um ihn... Ich... Ich habe solche   
  
Angst um ihn...", krächzte er, ergriff Nurikos Hand zärtlich mit den Seinen.  
  
Der Heiler nickte ruhig, schloß die Augen, als er begann, Nurikos Körper von dem   
  
Gift zu reinigen. Nurikos Puls raste plötzlich unter Hotohoris Fingerspitzen. Er   
  
wimmerte leise.  
  
"Mits... Was ist mit ihm ?"  
  
"Das Gift, was man ihm gegeben hat, tötet langsam... Für gewöhnlich bleibt das   
  
Opfer für einige Tage in einem tiefen Schlaf versunken, dann hört das Herz ganz   
  
langsam auf zu schlagen... Jetzt beschleunigt sich der Herzschlag, um seinen   
  
Kreislauf wieder in Schwung zu bringen... Ihm ist vermutlich übel... Aber ich glaube,   
  
er hat keine Schmerzen...", erklärte Mitsukake leise, strich Nuriko sanft übers Haar.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... Hoffentlich ein bisschen schneller als die letzten... seufz  
  
Vielen Dank für die vielen, lieben Reviews !   
  
Mit den Abiturvorbereitungen und allem ist es immer ein bisschen schwierig, tatsächlich noch Zeit und Lust zu finden, weiterzuschreiben, aber wegen der Reviews kann ich gar nicht anders lach 


End file.
